


Royal Siblings

by risque



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Brother-Sister Relationships, Centaurs, F/M, Fantasy, Forced Marriage, Fountain of Youth, Freckles, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Marriage, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Princes & Princesses, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Unicorns, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risque/pseuds/risque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To save his country, King Treyven must marry his little sister, and when he does, discovers being with her is the best thing that's ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavy on sibling incest eroticism (at least one sex scene per chapter), but it also has a magical fantasy-plot as well. The sex also becomes much more compatible as the story progresses/the siblings learn each other's bodies more. I have also had quite a bit of art work commissioned of them, which you can see linked on my profile here: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/risque/profile (As they are all adult in nature, you may need to be a member of the free site hentai-foundry to see them.)

CHAPTER ONE:  
The Marriage

“My Lord?”

Treyven looked up from the length legal scroll he had been studying for the past three hours. “ Counsellor?”

Counsellor Barvaria shuffled nervously over to the young King's table. “I believe we've finally figured a way to save our kingdom.”

Treyven's eyebrows rose. After the death of his parents three-years-ago from the horrible plague sweeping Incastus, Treyven had been struggling with a way to save the kingdom ever since. “I'm listening.”

“Haellion has found a cure.”

Treyven's eyes widened. “What?”

“It's true, My Lord. Their physicians have been working diligently these past three years, and they have finally found a cure.”

Haellion was a distant kingdom that Incastus had once been quite closely allied with, but after the plague had struck the kingdom and killed so many of Incastus' people, had put up a quarantine to keep the plague away. “What are they asking for the knowledge?”

“They're not. We have very little to offer them.”

“Our economy is devastated.” Treyven ran a hand through his hair. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because . . . sir, as you know since King Numan's death, Haellion has been going through a period of political changes.”

“Yes.” It was a very, very unfortunately timed death, as well. Shortly before Treyven's father had died, they'd sealed a deal to unite the Incastus kingdom and the Haellion kingdom by marrying Treyven's little sister Avalia—then only eleven—to Haellion's elderly King Numan under the condition that he would wait until she was thirteen before consummating the marriage. Unfortunately, Numan had died before they had consumated the marriage.

By law, Avalia should have become Queen of Haellion and kept their kingdoms united, but the girl was young and politically inexperienced, and Numan's counsellors rejected her and did their best to nullify the marriage, despite the protests of the people who wanted her to rule when she came of age. It case Haellion into a political upheaval and soured the political heads from dealing with Incastus. For the longest time, they didn't even know what had happened to Avalia, and with the plague running rampant, they hadn't been able to spare the men or time to find out.

“Their country is desperate for proper political leadership. They need a proper King, someone that the people will approve of as king, who can crush the political weasels trying to manipulate the courts. Someone indisputable.”

Treyven's eyes narrowed. “You have someone in mind?”

“Yes, My Lord. You.”

Treyven laughed. “I cannot be Haellion's king! First, they would never have me! Second, I am loyal to Incastus! They need me!”

“Forgive me, but they need a cure more than they need you, My Lord.”

Treyven frowned.

“The council and I have discussed at great length what we feel should happen. It is the only way to save both our kingdoms. Please hear me out before protesting, for although I know you will not like our plan, you will see it is the only way. First, you will abdicate the throne of Incastus to your brother Braven. Then you will move to Haellion with our seal and dowry. We'll have negotiated all of this with their kingdom so they will be expecting you. Haellion's people will be unable to deny your ability to lead or your rightful place as a King. You, far more so than your younger brother Braven, have proven yourself politically as a powerful and wonderful King, especially in such a time of hardship.”

Treyven shook his head. “But, they'll never agree to just let me become King!”

“Of course not. You will have to marry Queen Avalia and consummate the marriage that Numan never did. Then our kingdoms will be united again and, as King of Haellion, you will control the cure and be able to save your people back in Incastus.”

Treyven swallowed and let his scroll roll up. “Marry Avalia? ME?”

“Yes, My Lord. Although unconventional, we have gone ahead and put out feelers to Haellion's council, and they seem amendable to the idea.”

Treyven felt his cock give a curious little throb. “But . . . Avalia. She's my sister.” He shook his head. “I couldn't possibly . . .”

“To save your people, My Lord, I believe you could. You need only consummate the marriage once. After that, should you chose, you may take a mistress in private.”

“There must be another way.”

“You have been King for three years, My Lord, and not found a cure, or even leads on how. Avalia is well of age now. She is our only hope.”

Treyven swallowed. He was old enough now that he should have married long ago, but for some reason had never had time. Had fate made him put off marriage all this time so he could do this crazy thing to save his people? “Give me some time alone, Bravaria. I will give you my answer after dinner.”  
\--

Of course, in the end, Treyven agreed. Although he tried to suggest alternate routes to take, there was nothing as sure fire and quick as this. The longer he waited, the more of his people died without the cure. After he agreed, the negotiations went extremely quickly. He abdicated quietly one night, they crowed Braven hurriedly the next morning, and that evening Treyven was in a carriage on the way to Haellion.

It took nearly a month to reach the distant kingdom, and Treyven was eager to find a proper bed to sleep in by the time he arrived. They did not give him much chance to relax, and he had to start signing things as soon as he arrived. The wedding was scheduled for the morning. It was to be a grand affair in front of all of the kingdom, and it had been planned meticulously over the month of Treyven's travel.

He slept hard that night and woke to find ladies waiting to dress him. He bathed and washed and struggled to understand them through their heavy Haellion accents.

Councillors met with him over his light breakfast, detailing what he would sign tomorrow, after the wedding, and how he could gain access to the plague cure. His head spun with all the treaties and legalese he had to work through. Although he had studied Haellion law on his journey, it was complicated and very difficult than law back in Incastus, and there were factions here he didn't understand, and several years of complete political chaos they expected him to sort out.

As such, he didn't have a moment to think about his impending marriage until they hurried him out of the council chambers and into the grand hall and found himself alone, facing a huge closed door.

Music cued somewhere and, in the distance, he heard the common people cheer. The door opened and suddenly there was a beautiful girl walking toward him, dressed in the finest of Haellion silk.

She was definitely not the small, scrawny eleven-year-old that had left Incastus three years ago. She had begun to blossom in wonderful ways. Her complexion was clear and smooth, her face absolutely radiant. Her hair had been combed and washed and braided with wild flowers. Her body was not only thin, but surprisingly toned. Unlike in cold Incastus where brides usually were clothed head-to-toe, Haellion was warm, and she was dressed in what would be considered provocatively back home.

Her legs were bared up to her thighs. She wore a thin, gauzy white dress that was almost transparent in the light, and which perfectly highlighted her trim figure, and blossoming pert breasts. She was not made up heavily with paints or colors on her face, but her natural beauty shone through.

Treyven was so stunned by her that he missed the first few words of the ceremony. His mouth had opened in disbelief at the girl he was to marry, and his cock, which he had not tended to in a very, very long time, gave a throb of approval, not at all bothered by the fact that the girl was more than ten years his junior and his complete biological sister.

In fact, the more he thought about it, the more throbs of approval it gave BECAUSE of those things.

She gave a soft giggle at his staring. “Say your line.”

Treyven blinked and looked for the orator. He shook the vision of his sister from his mind for a moment and remembered his lines. It went smoothly after that, and the ceremony was mercifully short. They were not celebrating much today, though the people cheered anyway. They wanted the union to be done quickly and efficiently so that in the morning Treyven could get to work saving the kingdom.

After the ceremony they had a quick dinner that Treyven could only pick at. His eyes kept drifting to his beautiful new bride. His cock had not throbbed in longing a very long time. In Incastus, he had been so busy with politics and surrounded by so much death that sex was far from his mind. On certain days, when he had to, he took himself in hand, but he got very little enjoyment out of the action. He could not even remember the last time he had sex with a woman; perhaps a scullery maid some five years ago!

When it seemed at last that the dinner was winding down, Treyven rose, thanked everyone and excused himself. There were murmurs of approval when he offered his hand to his sister to lead her to their martial suite. If people were unsettled by the union, they certainly did not express such thoughts tonight. Treyven was pleased. Although he couldn't say for certain, with the way he felt right now, he doubted he would have need of a mistress and did not look forward to having to dismiss council members who approved of the marriage between siblings but disapproved of their copulation.

“Are you nervous?” he asked once they were finally alone in the corridor. It was the first private words he had said to her since his arrival.

“A little.” She glanced up at him. “My first marriage didn't exactly go so well.”

The girl was only fourteen and already a widow. “I promise I will treat you well. Better, by far, than Numan.”

“I can already tell.”

He opened the door to the marriage suite and let her enter before him. He closed and barred it, though he knew there would be at least once official already inside, seated behind a gauze curtain, to confirm the consummation. He put that official out of his mind.

Avalia looked around the spacious room uncertainly. There was not much to see other than the expansive bed, and the large window overlooking the ocean. Treyven saw the gauze curtain in the corner, but if there was an official watching there, he couldn't tell. “Does the nature of our birth bother you?” he asked. He began unfastening his tunic.

Her eyes widened slightly as she watched him. “I don't know. I don't think so.” She smiled. “I feel like I barely even know you.”

“I remember you well,” he said as he pulled his shirt off. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to untie his boots.

“Let me help you,” she said, hurrying to kneel before him and help him.

“Thank you.” He watched her as she unlaced and untied, then reached down to cup her cheek. Her skin felt as silky smooth as it looked. “I had worried that I would have difficulty consummating a marriage to my little sister.” His cock began to swell again at the thought, and this time he did nothing to hinder it's growth. “Now that I have seen you, however, I suspect I will never even have to take a mistress.”

She looked up, surprised. “My Lord?”

“You are very beautiful.” With his boots now removed, he stood and unfastened his trousers. Pulling them down revealed the outline of his cock, now straining at his underwear. “I will have no trouble consummating our marriage tonight, nor do I see any reason why I should be unable to continue to do so every night.”

“My Lord,” she said.

“Is that all you have to say? Are you not pleased I find you so desirable?”

She nodded fiercely. “I am, I am. I had feared you would be unable to . . . to use me. If I were to have married twice to husbands who I could not please . . .” She stood and reached out, tentatively touching his cock through his pants. “I want to be used by you every night, My Lord. You are my big brother, but also my husband, and I belong to you.”

Treyven resisted leaning into her hand. “Go lie out on the bed.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

He removed the rest of his clothing, gave a glance to the gauze curtain in the corner, and then circled around to find his sister lying on the bed. Her ladies had taught her well. She was propped up on the pillows and had spread her legs for him. He could see now what he hadn't known in the grand hall: she wore absolutely nothing under her wedding dress. His cock throbbed harder seeing the sight of his little sister's pink pussy, bared and spread for him now.

He climbed onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs, lifting them and setting them over her thighs. Tomorrow he would have to sequester himself in a dusty chamber and go over strangely worded documents and argue with old men all day. Tonight he was going to thoroughly use and enjoy the flesh of his beautiful young sister. He reached down and spread her fully with his fingers.

“Numan never used you,” he said, staring down at the tight ring of her hymen.

“No.” She shivered. “Never.”

“And you never found some stable boy or eager guard to give you what your dead husband never could.”

“No. How . . . how could I?”

“You never used yourself?”

“No. Only . . . only enough to know how to please you now, My Lord.” She bit her lower lip, then flexed the muscles of her pussy, making her tight, virgin chamber tighten more, squeezing against the thought of his cock.

Treyven let out a moan of approval and, releasing her pussy, grabbed his cock and began rubbing the head against his sister's slick opening. “Your ladies trained you well.”

“Ohhh.” Avalia shivered at the sensation. “My Lord!”

“Call me Treyven like this,” he breathed, bending over her to test pressing his cock against her tight, virgin opening. “Or big brother.”

“Yes,” she moaned. “Oh. Yes, big brother.” She bit her lip. “Put it inside me! Put it in!”

He guessed the inexperienced girl was merely repeating lines she'd been told, but it stirred his blood all the same. “Put it in where?” Treyven teased. “In your pussy?” He slapped his cock against her opening. “You want your big brother's cock inside your virgin pussy?”

Eyes widening, Avalia squirmed on the bed. “Yes. Oh, please.”

Perhaps she was faking, but if so she was doing a very good job of it. “Say it.” Treyven pressed the head of his cock against her opening again.

Mewling, Avalia reached down and spread her pussy even wider, pulling her legs apart. “In my pussy,” she gasped. “B-big brother's cock in my pussy. Please!”

“Good girl,” he moaned and began to push. She was SO tight and SO new. She cried out in pain, but Treyven didn't stop. Fucking this tight canal had been on his mind all day; there was no way he was going to stop now. “Grit your teeth, little sister,” he warned. “This will hurt.”

“Aah!” she cried, and then Treyven folded her legs back and slammed his thick cock through her hymen, prying her tight virgin walls apart with his shaft.

Avalia began screaming.

Treyven gasped and moaned, pulling out enough to slam into his baby sister's impossibly tight cunt again. Despite screaming and crying in earnest as her brother destroyed her hymen, Avalia did her best to stick to her training, her pussy clenching tightly around his cock as he slammed through her.

Treyven hunched his back to get better leverage, holding her thighs up, and drove his cock relentlessly into his sister, pounding her deeper and deeper as each thrust stretched out her little pussy.

Soon his heavy balls were slapping his sister's ass and he could feel the head of his cock slamming into his sister's cervix. He moaned and kept up the pace, allowing himself the chance to look down at her beautiful face. “Do you love it?” he asked.

“Mm,” she managed to choke out through her pain, whimpering. “B-big brother.”

“Yes.” Her shattered words renewed his interest and he picked up his pace, slamming himself harder and faster into his little baby sister's clenching pussy. “Avalia!” he cried. “I'm going to flood your cunt and womb with my seed.”

“Y-yes!” she whimpered, voice trembling as he pounded her into the mattress. “C-come inside me, b-big brother! Please! Use me!”

It was so much better than Treyven had anticipated. She was so much tighter, better trained and more skilled than he had dreamed, and there was such an unbelievably powerful arousal that shot through him when he let himself think that he was fucking his little baby sister. “My little sister. My perfect little bride. My new fuckhole.” Treyven felt his balls tightening, his cock stretching his little sister's swollen pussy that much more. “I should have come here years ago,” he moaned, thinking of all the years of destroying his sister's pussy that he had wasted. If only he had known.

“L-let me m-make up for it!” Avalia begged. Through her discomfort, she began humping her hips forward on the bed, trying to fuck his cock even harder. “P-please! Come inside, My Lord!” She cried out in pain, writhing on the bed. “M-my big brother!”

“Yes! You little cock slut,” he moaned. He thought briefly of the official behind the gauze curtain and hoped this was so hot the man had a hand under his robes, jerking off. “Fucking my baby sister, my baby bride.” Treyven slammed his cock into her one more time and then bent down and bit her neck. “My perfect, tight new fuckhole.”

Avalia cried out and wrapped her legs around him, holding him close, her pussy clenching harder and harder around him. “My big brother,” she whispered, her breath hot in his ear.

It was exactly the trigger Treyven needed, and he was off, flooding his baby sister's pulsing cunt with his thick come. She shivered and, despite her virginal-agony, finally began orgasming herself at the thought of being flooded by her big brother. It made her pussy twitch and compress even stronger, which sent Treyven off even harder, unloading more and more come into his sister's already impossibly tight pussy.

He drove his cock in and out of her, coming harder over the feel of his cock pounding through the come now flooding his sister's cunt. He bit her neck again as he felt his cock spurt a few last times, then kissed her ear and then her mouth. He forced his tongue into her mouth and toyed with her tongue as his cock spurted one last time. Orgasms continued to roll through Avalia, her little pussy still clenching and twitching around her big brother's cock.

When at last the orgasm had passed through Treyven, he lifted his head from where he'd pressed it against his sister's throat. His flaccid cock was still buried inside her pussy, and he was loath to pull it out, though he could tell she was now hypersensitive to it. “Mm.”

Avalia reached up and ran a hand over her tummy. Her teeth chattered and her cheeks were wet with tears. “C-consummated, at last.”

“Very, very consummated.” He kissed the place on her neck where he'd bitten her.

“I love you,” she whispered, as she had been trained. Her voice was ragged from screaming.

Treyven laughed, but nodded. “Yes. I love you, too.” Very slowly, he pulled his cock out of his sister's pussy. He looked down at how red and gaping it now was, and how filled with come, and frowned. “You must have your ladies keep you tight,” he warned. “You will be less enjoyable for me if you don't do the exercises and use the herbs that keeps a woman's cunt tight.”

Avalia blinked away new tears. “I will do them all,” she promised. “All the time. I will never displease my big brother.”

Treyven smiled. He had done so much better in this marriage than he had realized. Any other woman he had married for political reasons would never be so desperate to please or nearly so well trained as the Haellion's had trained her, and never so young and malleable. Certainly not so virginal and tight as his own fourteen-year-old sister.

In time she would grow bigger and older, so he kissed her neck and promised that despite all the documents he had to sign and the two countries he'd have to save that he'd find time at least twice a day to thoroughly and properly plough his little baby sister's pussy.


	2. The Day After

CHAPTER TWO:  
The Day After

 

After a month of traveling and a night of hard fucking, Treyven slept deep and sound. As a result, he didn't wake when he meant to so he could fuck Avalia again before getting to work. He didn't even wake when he was supposed to, so he could get to the council chamber on time. Instead, he woke to one of Avalia's ladies-in-waiting firmly knocking on the door of their bridal suite.

To Treyven's surprise, Avalia was no longer in the bed. “Enter!” he groggily called.

After blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Treyven noticed the state of the bed. Due to the rough sex and the warm Haellion nights, Treyven had kicked all but the thin sheet to the floor. This revealed the mattress he had fucked his sister into the night before, and all the blood that he had drawn from the little virgin as well. In the light of day it was a rather impressive amount. No wonder she had screamed so.

“Excuse the intrusion, My Lord,” the lady in waiting said in a voice only lightly tinged with the Haellion accent. “You were meant to be in the council chamber some twenty minutes ago.”

“Yes. I overslept. Such is my honeymoon.” He got out of bed, unashamed of his nudity, though smiled at the way the woman averted her eyes. “Get someone in here to scrub the mattress and wash and replace these sheets.” He finally noticed Avalia sitting in the picture window, overlooking the ocean. She still wore her gauzy silk wedding dress. It, too, was stained with blood.

The sight of his little sister's small frame illuminated by the morning sun, still filthy from the night before, stirred the fire in his veins again. If he was already going to be late for his meeting, shouldn't he might as well make it worth his while? “Good morning, little sister,” he said, bending to kiss her. “Did you not know I was to be awake early?”

“I'm sorry,” she softly said. Her face looked drawn.

“Are you ill?”

The muscles in her jaw flinched as she grit her teeth. “No.”

“Then why the sour face for your husband?”

From behind, the lady-in-waiting said, “She's sore, My Lord.” She had pulled the sheets off the bed and stood now, staring at the dark blood stain. “If this and the screaming we heard over night were any indication, the Lady Avalia will need some time to recover from your loving council.”

Treyven's brows furrowed and he stared down at Avalia. “Is this true?”

She lowered her lovely, large eyes. “I don't wish to displease you.”

“It is bound to hurt the first time,” he said. “Your women should have told you that. The more I use you, the less it will hurt. You will enjoy it very much, soon.”

“Oh, I did enjoy it.” She looked up at him again, her eyes earnest. “It hurt so very much, but it made me so happy to please you.”

He reached down and cupped her delicate face. “I wish to please you in body as well as in mind. I would very much like to use you again right now, but perhaps your lady is wise and I should wait. Do you agree?”

Her eyes didn't break contact with his. “Whatever would please you.”

Such a good girl, he thought. Despite pain marring her features, she was fully willing to allow him to fuck her again. The thought swelled his cock, but he ignored it. He had gone five years without sex before now. There would be time later, and he knew it would be better for having waited. “It will please me that you wash and recover so that you are in prime condition for later. I am rushed now, but I fully intend to use you again soon.”

“Yes, big brother.”

He kissed her once more, then pushed away from the window before his cock got the better of him. His pace took him to the gauze curtain in the corner of the room and, with a smirk, he pulled it aside to reveal the little padded stool the official had sat upon to confirm the consummation had occurred. Squatting, Treyven held the curtain out and scanned the gauze and floor. He smiled when he saw it—the tell-tale sign of come. It had been hastily wiped away in the dark, but he knew what he was looking at and the results pleased him greatly.

“Woman,” he said, addressing the lady in waiting. “What is your name?”

“Dystia,” she said with a cursy.

“Scrub the floor and have that curtain laundered and rehung. Then, no matter how difficult it is, find out the name of the official that confirmed our consummation last night and have it ready for me when I return here tonight.”

Her eyes widened slightly, but she nodded. “Yes, My Lord.”

“Avalia, I will expect to see you at lunch.”

He dressed quickly, washed his face and was soon out the door. A proper shave and bath would have to wait until later.  
\--

If the councilors were angry with him for being half an hour late, they said nothing. It was probably wise not to berate their new king on the day after his wedding. If what Dystia had said was true, then undoubtedly most of the castle knew how throughly the new king had enjoyed his sister-bride last night. It had not been the awkward, unpleasant affair that had suspected, and so perhaps they allowed him some slack since he had so completely enjoyed himself. Still, he made a mental note not to make a habit of being late.

That slack, however, did not last long as they got immediately underway signing documents and lining up treatisies. It lasted well past morning, until Treyven's fingers cramped and his eyes blurred.

He threw down his quill after a lengthy argument-discussion about distant borders had come full circle with no resolution.

“I realize you wish very much to have your land dispute with Gynull settled,” Treyven said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Mining their limestone quarry would help Haellion's growth immensely, and I fully intent to negotiate that with them, in due course.” He rolled up the scroll. “It, however, can wait. While I sit here listening to you quarrel over tax levys and border patrols, the people in Incastus are dying of the plague. I have done as you asked. I have become your king and I swear to all of you that I will fix what's wrong in this country. All I ask is that first, you lend the knowledge of the plague cure to me, so that I—so that my my brother, King Braven—may save his people.”

Although the majority of the people who had traveled with him from Incastus were due to soon return, there were a select few that Treyven had insisted stay on in Haellion. One of those was his close counsellor, Barvaria and his wife and three children. It was he now who spoke. “My Lord, that has been somewhat arranged. I had meant to inform you prior to this session, but,” he waved his hand, dismissively. “The Thealot Assrius will arrive in three days with information on the cure.”

“A Thealot?” Treyven asked, and laughed in disbelief. “That's surely some sort of archaic misnomer?”

“Perhaps, sir,” Barvaria said, glancing to the seated Haellions to his right. “However, the Haellions take the magic of their Thealots very seriously.”

“A fact you should have been very well aware of,” said Kulmar, one of the older, more stony faced of the Haellion counsellors. His accent was so thick at times that Treyven could only guess what he was saying.

“I apologize for not reading up on my Haellonian history better,” Treyven said, his voice calm and serious, despite the superstitious silliness they were now discussing. “I was distracted by the attempt to save the lives of the Incastus people.”

Kulmar opened his mouth to retort, but thought better of it and closed it again.

Treyven narrowed his eyes. “I shall wait three days for your Thealot to arrive. Until then, I hope each of you holds clear in your heart the knowledge that when I left, one hundred Incastusians were dying from the plague each week.”  
\--

Lunch was not the relaxing affair Treyven had wanted, and although he briefly saw Avalia's slender form standing in the doorway, he was given no time to greet or even speak with her. Instead, he ate bread and runny cheesy while pouring over documents with his new counsellors.

The long lasting summer sun had set by the time he finally was able to break away from the chamber, but neither the moon nor its shepherd had yet risen. He bathed at long last and ate his fill of cold meats and wine before making his way to the chamber he shared with his new young wife.

He stood in the doorway quietly. The bed sheets had been changed and made up. The wedding whites were replaced now with splendid royal blue sheets and pillows. Avalia sat in the picture window again. She had a scroll in her hands and an exercise machine between her thighs. Candle light illuminated the thin white gown she wore, and now her hair was washed and unbraided. It hung down her back in gentle waves and gleamed in the dim light. Her demeanor was much improved from earlier; she was truly a sight to behold.

“I am pleased to see your swift recovery, little sister,” he said, stepping away from the door.

Avalia's eyes widened when she saw him, and she quickly set her scroll down, put the exercise machine on the floor, and covered it with a white cloth. “Treyven,” she said, hurriedly getting to her feet. “I didn't hear you enter.”

Treyven was surprised by how light she was on her feet. “Your soreness has passed quickly.”

“Yes.” She crossed the room toward him. “Dystia knows some Thealot magic,” she brightly said. “She . . . she doesn't think I should be used tonight, but at least it doesn't hurt any more.”

Treyven laughed softly, both at the thought of 'Thealot magic' as well as at the lady-in-waiting's gall in suggesting whether or not the king should use his bride. He looked at Avalia intently. “Dystia needs to understand something. The king fully intends to use his bride at least twice a day. If she wishes to remain your lady-in-waiting, she needs to stop offering unsolicited advice, and instead come in every morning to wake me early enough that I may thoroughly use you before my first council session. Do you understand?”

Avalia's eyes widened slightly, and she pressed her thighs together, but nodded. “Yes, My Lord.”

“You said the soreness has gone?”

“Y-yes.”

“You are not lying to me?”

She blinked. “No.”

“You were lying to me last night, during the consummation. You were saying things you were trained to say, not things you actually meant. I appreciated it then, but they were nevertheless lies.”

“I . . . forgive me, brother.”

“I do. But when I ask if you have told lies, I expect you to tell me the truth. Did you tell lies last night?”

She swallowed, and nodded. “Yes.”

“And are you telling me a lie now?”

“No. Truthfully, the soreness is now gone.”

Treyven thanked whatever herbs and ointments they passed off for 'magic' in Haellion. “Good. Then remove your gown and present yourself. I have endured an unpleasant day and my cock aches to stretch and flood deep inside my little sister's cunt again.”

Avalia shivered, then wordlessly slipped off her gown, letting it pool on the floor. She wore nothing beneath it, which greatly pleased Treyven. As she stretched out on the bed, spreading her legs for him, he disrobed, leaving his boots and clothing strewn on the floor for Dystia or whoever to clean up in the morning.

“You are exquisite, Avalia,” he said, climbing onto the bed.

He positioned himself between her legs and lifted her thighs over his. Tilting her hips up, he gave her pussy an overview. The raw, red swolleness from the night before was certainly gone now. The flesh was pink and tight again. He spread her pussy lips to look at the hole, and was pleased to see that despite how hard he had fucked her the night before, the ring of her hymen was still largely intact, just stretched and a little torn. She would be indescribably tight again tonight, and she would probably scream and bleed again, as well.

“I promise it will hurt less one day, but not today. Perhaps this will help, for now.” He licked his fingertips and reached down to find the little nub of her clit. He lock his gaze with hers. “Do you like your big brother looking at your naked pussy? Do you enjoy his thick fingers rubbing your clit?”

Avalia's breath came a little faster. “M-my big brother.”

That she would repeat that as a way to arouse herself also pleased Treyven greatly. Treyven knew he would use his little sister's body even if the girl was not as enamoured of him as he was of her, but that despite her pain she was aroused by the thought of her brother fucking her only served to heighten his own arousal at the thought. Beneath his fingers, he felt her little nub begin to stand. “Yes. Your big brother. You big brother wants to fuck your tight little hole, Avalia. He wants to flood his little sister's cunt with come. Big brother wants to feel his little sister's pussy squeeze and milk his cock.”

“Y-yes,” she gasped. Her hands clutched the bed sheets as his fingers worked.

“Show big brother your exercises,” he said, letting his finger dip down into the slickness she was now producing. He slicked it over her clit, letting him rub harder and smoother. “Flex your walls for me.”

“T-Treyven.” Her eyes closed as she tightened her pussy walls, clenching the muscles around the idea of a cock, as she had been trained. Her breath grew even more rapid.

Treyven ran his fingers in rapid circles around her clit, marvelling at how big it had grown with arousal. “Keep clenching,” he ordered.

“I-I'm . . . ahhh.” Avalia's hips began rocking, gyrating in circles and then moving to thrusts, all centred around her big brother's clever fingers. She kept clenching her muscles too, harder and harder, flattening her tummy and abs each time. Soon she was clenching so strong that her tight little pussy closed so hard it began squeezing out her pussy juice. “T-Treyven!” she cried. “I'm, oh!”

Treyven smiled wickedly and continued his pace. Avalia writhed on the bed, and then the orgasm hit her, and she began to convulse. Her hips bucked and tried to stop, but Treyven kept working his fingers around her clit, drawing her orgasm out. “Keep clenching!” he ordered, and the girl obeyed, orgasming hard every time she did. Tremors wracked through her entire body, standing her nipples on end, shaking her thighs, tightening her ass.

She didn't scream when she came this time. She just moaned and humped the air and trembled violently as her brother carefully took her apart by her core.

When her tremors had slowed and her pussy glistened with fresh wetness, Treyven removed his fingers. He had grown quite hard during his little sister's display, and now rubbed the head of his cock, leaking precome, up and down his baby sister's soaked pussy lips.

It would still hurt her, he knew, but at least she would have the memory of something pleasant before he tore her apart. “Now it is my turn.” He gripped her thighs and folded her in half. She was still panting hard from her orgasm when he drove his cock into her slick wet pussy, and the suddenness of it that thick hardness ripping through her hymen and pulsing hole took the breath from her.

Her mouth opened and she screamed, but no sound issued forth this time. Treyven hunched his back and relentlessly began to drive his hips, powering his cock down his little baby sister's nearly virgin hole. Avalia tried to close her legs, but Treyven's powerful hands forced them apart. Her weak struggles send delicious vibrations through her body that translated beautifully to his cock.

“My precious baby sister,” Treyven gasped as he ploughed his cock into her. He felt her body instinctively clenching down on his cock, and grinned fiendishly as his thick cock pounded right through her well-trained muscles, forcing the tight walls apart with his girth. His eyes danced with stars and dark spots as he fucked that perfection, and only when Avalia regained her breath and began moaning and crying with sound was he able to refocus on his little sisters sweet face, twisted by pain.

“Look at me,” he demanded. “Avalia! Look at your big brother!”

Avalia's distant gaze focused. She gasped every time Treyven drove his cock into her, but her eyes cleared as she held his gaze. “Treyven.”

“Am I hurting you?” he asked, giving her an exceptionally hard thrust.

Her eyes squeezed shut and she whimpered. “Yes.”

“I am sorry.” He thrust harder into his sister and placed his hands on the mattress on either side of her head so he could manipulate his angle. His balls were beginning to tighten as he listened to his sister proudfully endure her brother's cock. “We will do this often,” he gasped into her ear. “Morning, noon and night until it no longer hurts.”

Avalia could only give a whimpering moan in reply.

Sweat poured off Treyven as he felt his climax nearing. His heavy balls slapped his sister's ass now and the head of his cock pounded against her cervix. “Remember your training, girl,” he gasped, shivering. “Milk your brother's cock.”

“Y-yes!”

“Ahhh!” Treyven burned in shame for letting out such a primal cry, but his cock controlled him now, and it released inside his little sister, pumping her narrow canal full of his come. His cock pounded her through his come, pressing some of it it deeper into her hole while forcing the rest to eject because he filled her so completely. Her muscles contracted, squeezing him, milking him, and he shuddered inside her, utterly releasing his fill.

When he finished, he nearly collapsed on top of the slight girl, gasping as little orgasmic tremors coursed through him. How amazing it was that such a fragile little body could ensnare and slay him so easily. He affectionately, possessively kissed and bit at her neck and throat. “You are mine,” he whispered. “My bride, my little sister, my wife. Mine. You belong to me.”

Avalia shivered beneath him, but her little hands reached up over his back and held him.


	3. To Market

CHAPTER THREE:  
To Market

Dystia arrived and woke Treyven with the dawn, as he had asked. The morning air was cool and the bed was so soft that Treyven nearly dismissed her and went back to sleep. He lifted his pillow enough to see his sister slumbering beside him.

Avalia had fallen asleep shortly after the lovemaking the night before, naked and filthy. The royal blue silk sheet she had covered with clung to her frame, outlining the perfect features of her young body, down to the hard nipples that the cool morning air had rose.

Smiling sleepily at the sight, Treyven reached a hand out over the silk and gently rubbed his little sister's tummy before sliding his hand up the slick fabric to cup and lightly pinch her nipples through the fabric.

Avalia gave a little whimper, but did not awaken.

Warming to the idea, Treyven propped himself up on the mattress, tweaking her nipples until they tented the silk fabric even more. She really was a most exquisite creature. He hadn't realized just how well-bred or taught Avalia had been, but it was clear that her sexual training had included some of the more outrageously expensive Incastus potions that, when consumed daily starting near birth, claimed to greatly aide a woman's arousal. The way her nipples and clit engorged when played with were a testament to that. Her still developing breasts should not have produced such tall, delicious nipple peaks, otherwise.

Biting his lip at the memory of her engorged clit, Treyven glanced down to where the fabric pooled between her legs. He ignored Dystia picking up clothes in the background and ran his hand down Avalia's stomach again to the cleft between her thighs. She was slight and soft and he easily parted her legs while she slept. To his delight, her hole was still moist and slick from last night and he easily pressed the silk sheet between her lower lips, spreading them and slicking the fabric.

Avalia began to stir just as Treyven located her rising clit and began to rub the slick silk around it. She shivered and her eyes opened. “Aaa!”

“Good morning, sister,” Treyven said, kissing her mouth even as he worked his hand.

“Nnn, b-brother!” she gasped in surprise. Avalia arched her back, confused but aroused.

“Yes.” Treyven sat up to better see her. The way the thin silk fabric pooled against her slight curves was almost more erotic than seeing her naked. He gently nudged her legs open further, grunting in absolute approval at the way the fabric slid down her thighs, and peaked with the length of her growing clit.

Behind them, Dystia made some noise as she opened cabinets to fetch their morning clothing, but Treyven ignored her. While one hand rubbed his little sister's clit through the fabric, he used the other to trace the wet slit of fabric over her opening pussy hole.

“T-Treyven,” Avalia gasped, but she didn't pull away.

“There are many ways for me to use you,” Treyven whispered. “While usually they will involve my cock thrusting in and out of your holes, sometimes it will be different.” Now that the silk was slick with her juice, he began to press his index finger into her tight hole.

Avalia squeezed her eyes tightly shut, but even wrapped in silk, Treyven's finger was not as thick as his cock, and it did not stretch her to the point of pain.

“Mm.” Treyven pulled his finger out slightly, leaving the silk pressed just inside his sister's hole. He stopped playing with her clit a while and returned his finger, pressing more of the thin, slick fabric inside her. “How does that feel?”

Avalia was gasping and reopened her eyes. “Big brother's finger is inside of me.”

“Yes.” Treyven gave his finger a wiggle, pushing another inch into that wet, tight heat. The way she felt around his finger versus his cock was indescriable. He could feel so much more. “Clench for me.”

“Yes.” She looked at him and flexed her pussy walls and her tight muscles squeezed the fabric-covered finger. “Ohh.” Her head lolled back on the mattress and she automatically began squeezing again and again. “Ohhhhhhhh.”

“Good girl.” Treyven thrust his finger inside all the way inside of her, the slippery fabric making that even easier. She clearly enjoyed the smaller girth of his finger, for soon her hips were bucking, trying to fuck his finger more earnestly. In response, Treyven began thrust it into her, hard and fast.

“Ahh! Ahh! Treyven!” she cried, writhing on the bed and gyrating her hips.

She was so delicious in that moment that Treyven nearly pulled his finger out and thrust his cock into her, fabric and all, but by steel will and determination, he held off. He curved his finger up, looking for that special spot that resided inside women, but through the fabric and her shuddering, he couldn't find it. Another time. “Clench and come, girl,” he ordered.

“Yes!” She clenched hard, released and then clenched harder again, squeezing closed while Treyven mercilessly thrust his finger in and out of that absolute tightness, forcing more fabric into her hole, past her tight walls, until she was absolutely full. Orgasm slammed into her full force, making her hips spasm and her pussy began to convulse, squeezing his finger and the fabric passionately. Treyven moaned and grabbed his cock with his other hand, stroking himself as he watched little sister completely lose herself in pleasure.

“You are the most gorgeous thing on this earth,” Treyven whispered as she finished.

Her breath came heavy and fast now, and her little pussy still pulsed around his finger with each beat of her heart. “Brother,” she dreamily said.

“Someday it will always be like that when I fuck you. It will be even better.” Treyven was so hard and aroused he could hardly stand it, but he had abused the girl hard last night and she had not had much of a rest. He gently pulled his finger out and admired the way her pussy had hungrily swallowed up so much of the blue silk sheets. Biting his lip, he gently pulled the fabric from her still twitching hole, letting out a soft groan at seeing how much he'd stuffed inside her and how absolutely soaked with her come and juices it now was.

“My gorgeous baby sister.” He met her gaze and wrapped the soaked fabric around his aching cock. The silk was so wet and warm it was almost like being inside of her. It felt heavenly as he began to slide his cock in and out of it.

Avalia watched him masturbate into the fabric her pussy had soaked with keen interest; she had not seen her brother's cock in action like this before. Treyven thrust hard and deep into the silk, pulling the sheets the rest of the way off her, so he could see his little sister's perfect, naked body. He had made her bleed again, and now he could see how swollen and raw he had made her pussy as well. The way his baby sister so nobly endured her big brother's rough sexual affection made his balls begin to tighten. “Oh, Avalia.”

“You love looking at your little sister's naked body, don't you, big brother?” Smiling shyly, Avalia spread her legs for him, displaying her red, brother-abused, swollen cunt for him.

“Yes, my perfect doll,” Treyven moaned. He stared at her tight, abused hole, her flat, perfect tummy, those pert, hard nipples—his tiny baby sister was his and his alone, to use and fuck whenever, however, forever. He came hard into the soaked silk, gritting his teeth and grunting affectionately as he did. He filled the fabric with his come, squeezing his hand to draw out as much as he could, though he was nowhere near as coordinated with it as his sister's pussy was.

He stroked a few more times, then shivered and sat back on his heels, breathing hard, but feeling incredible. Opening the fabric, he looked down at the mess of come on the soaked fabric and smiled. “We're filthy creatures, aren't we?”

Avalia sat up to look at the soiled fabric in his hand. “It's beautiful. My big brother's come.”

Treyven laughed and kissed her. “You are perfection. I could not have asked for a better wife if someone had asked me to lay out my desires and created her from them.”

Avalia lowered her eyes, blushing. “Nor I a more generous, dedicated husband.”

Treyven laughed. “You are very kind to say so.”

Softly, she said, “I mean it. You treat me much better than my first husband did. He was a cruel man.”

“Oh?”

Avalia glanced over at Dystia and shrugged. “It doesn't matter now.” She smiled, clearly changing the topic. “You should go bathe, my love, or you'll be late for your meeting again.”

“Correct you are.” He kissed her again, and pushed thoughts of the dead king from his mind. For now, it really didn't matter, and if she was genuinely happy with him, all the better. “Woman,” he called to Dystia. “These sheets will need tending again, but the silk is exceptional. Replace them with a similar pair.” He let the sheet drop from his hand and climbed out of bed.

“Of course, My Lord,” she said, her tone restrained.

He ignored her attitude. She would either learn to deal with her new king and the way he frequently enjoyed fucking his sister-bride or he would have her replaced. “Tell me, did you find the man I asked about yesterday?”

“Oh. Yes, although it wasn't easy. His name is--”

“Shh. I don't want to know his name yet. Just see that he's behind that curtain again tonight, before I get back from my last meeting.”

Dystia's eyebrows furrowed. “My Lord?”

“I enjoyed knowing he was there,” Treyven explained. “And, judging from what he left behind, he enjoyed being there. I would like to repeat the process tonight.”

“My Lord,” she acknowledged with the bow of her head. “So, you will be using Lady Avalia tonight?”

“Of course. Expect me to use her every morning and every night, without fail; in time expect me to use her even more frequently than that. Salve her for it as you did last night.”

Dystia glanced toward the window. “I will do as you ask, My Lord, though please note that such healing is difficult for me and taxing for the Queen. It should not be done regularly, unless perhaps by a very skilled Thealot.” She took a deep breath. “It is your will to use the Lady Avalia as you see fit, of course. I only have her best interest—and yours—in mind.”

Treyven narrowed his eyes slightly, but nodded. “Do you approve more of our session just now?”

Her cheeks darkened. “Yes, My Lord. That was less taxing on the Queen's . . . body.”

He nodded. “I will keep that in mind. Now see to the sheets, and don't forget to have that man behind the curtain tonight. Put a white pillow on this chair if he's there, so I'll know.”

“Yes, My Lord. It shall be done.”  
\--

When Avalia showed up at lunch this time, Treyven threw down his quill and called a recess.

“But, my lord,” Baravaria began.

“I don't want to hear it. We've been running in circles since this morning. We could all use a break.” He caught Avalia's eye and she smiled shyly at him. “And, it occurs to me that I have been here several days now and hardly stepped foot outside of my kingdom. What sort of king am I if I don't even know the people I'm now serving?”

The counsellors protested, but Treyven was king and soon had his way, with sessions dismissed until the following morning.

“Avalia,” he said, giving his sister a lingering kiss when he finally got a moment alone with her.

“Brother,” she whispered. “I hope I didn't get you in trouble.”

“Not at all. You've made me realize that cooping myself up in the castle isn't going to really help anyone.” He began leading her down the corridor, away from their chamber.

“Oh?” She looked over her shoulder. “Where are we going?”

“I've ordered a cart and horse to be readied for our use. I intend to see the kingdom this afternoon and thought my queen should accompany me.”

Her eyes widened. “R-really?”

“Of course. Why do you seem so surprised?” He took her arm as they hurried down the steps, toward the stables.

“I've . . . just never been into the city.”

“What?” He drew up short, staring down at her. “What do you mean?”

“Just that. I've hardly ever stepped foot outside of the palace. King Numan didn't like me to wander far, nor did my ladies after his death.”

“That's absurd. Wandering alone could certainly be dangerous for a beautiful young girl such as yourself, but surely you could go out with company.” He began walking again. The smell of hay and manure was a sure sign they were getting close.

“My requests were always denied . . .”

“Unbelievable. Well, we shall certainly change that today.”

They arrived to the stables, and despite the smell, Treyven was impressed by how clean they were. He nodded to a few of the grooms, but said nothing as he led his sister through them, heading toward where he expected their cart. One of the stalls, however, drew him up short. It was three times the size of the others, and it had carpets thrown over the sandstone floor. There were some tattered soft pillows in one corner and various other amenities that seemed quite strange.

“Boy,” Treyven called to a nearby groom, his curiosity piqued. “Tell me why this stall is decorated this way.”

The boy looked Avalia's age, and had big, bright eyes. “I . . . I'm not entirely sure, sir. I believe they're expecting a Thealot soon. It's . . . it's custom stall dressing for a Thealot.”

Treyven's eyes narrowed. “Is it.”

“Yes, sir.”

Treyven dismissed the boy and continued on his way, leading his sister by the arm. He filed the information away, but put it out of mind once he arrived outside and discovered the cart waiting. It was nothing opulent. He wanted to see the city, not be followed by throngs of admirers.

There was a seat in front for their driver, and a cushioned bench in the back big enough for Treyven and Avalia to sit on side-by-side. He put his hand on his little's sister's thigh and gave her a fond squeeze. She looked up at him, spread her legs and lifted her dress hem to reveal her pussy.

“Ah, such a good girl,” Treyven whispered, his cock giving an interested throb. He kissed her, but then gently nudged her legs closed. “Not now.”

They rode out into the city, and Treyven was struck by the way the Haellion people lived so differently than those in Incastus. Land in Incastus was precious, and the commoner's tended to build almost on top of each other, right up to the palace walls. Homes were small and compact and roads wound haphazardly through the city.

Haellion, on the other hand, was open and spacious. There were some areas where the buildings clustered up close together, but the majority were large and spread out. The roads were broad and straight. Even the alleyways tended to be larger than those back in Incastus. As a result there was much more cart traffic in Haellion than in Incastus, even before the plague in Incastus had emptied the streets, and almost no one paid them any mind. They didn't stand out in any way. It was quite pleasant.

“It's all so big,” Avalia whispered, leaning against him.

“Yes.” He slipped his arm around her tiny waist. “Nothing like home, is it?”

“No. Beautiful, though.”

The palace was soon behind them, and the more opulent homes began falling away to commoner houses and businesses. They were almost uniformly all built from the same brownish-orange sandstone, which almost glittered in the sun. “Driver, what's all that?” Treyven pointed down another boulevard, where the number of carts had increased considerably, along with the foot traffic.

“That'd be the Nulladine noon market, my lord.” Sensing his king's curiosity, the man helpfully elaborated. “It's where all the farmers, tanners, bakers, potters, candle makers, jewelers . . . everyone go to sell their wares. It's a good way to get business seen, so people can notice what you sell at the market and then find your proper shop the rest of the week.

They passed a cart laden down with fine, gauzy silks that made Avalia's eyes widen like saucers. Treyven smiled thoughtfully. “Is it safe?”

“As anywhere, sir.” He glanced over his shoulder. “Shall we stop?”

“Yes. I'd like that.”

The driver dropped them off, promising to return to the spot in an hour to wait for them. Treyven and Avalia both wore their circlets of office, but only a very, very few noticed them, and those that did made no remark other than to smile or nod.

Avalia stood very close to Treyven, but despite her obvious fear, her eyes remained wide as she drank in every sight, sound and smell. He hadn't intended to go shopping, so Treyven had far less money on him than he wanted in that moment. “I want to buy you something,” he whispered to his little sister. “Find something you wish you have and it's yours.”

“Really?” Her already widened eyes widened even further as she looked up at him.

“Of course. I owe you many birthday presents. Not to mention you are a queen and deserve everything wonderful, as well as a fine wedding present. We'll find something suitably wonderful for that, later. For now . . . something small that we can take back to the palace as a memory of this day.”

“Yes. Oh, yes.” Avalia began to look at the wares more eagerly now. She never strayed far from him, but did not cling to him quite as much.

She was enamored by a merchant selling songbirds, laughing in delight at the ones who had been trained to repeat popular Haellion songs. There was a merchant who spun sugar into yarn and wove incredible, edible tapestries with them. One sold exotic skins from all over the world, many made into scale coats or mink bags. Treyven enjoyed watching Avalia stroke her cheek against a large rabbit-fur cloak, but she ultimately decided the Haellion weather was too hot for such a thing.

“It's all so much,” she whispered, returning to him. “I don't know what to get.”

They passed a merchant selling clever wooden toys that bobbed or spun when manipulated, which caught Treyven's eye. They were for children, and as such should have been of no interest to him, and yet . . . glancing down at his sister, he wondered if perhaps a child was not as far away in his future as he had once thought. He shook his head. “You watched the silk cart go by with such wonderment earlier. Perhaps we should find you something to make into a new dress?”

“Oh. Oh, yes. That would be lovely.”

It took a little navigation to find what the locals called the fabric section, but soon they were surrounded by merchants selling every kind of fabric imaginable. Some brightly colored, fabulously woven floral patterns attracted Avalia, and Treyven let her look through them at her leisure. His eye, on the other hand, was caught by the gauzy silks.

As he ran his fingers over the thin, soft material, he was reminded of their session earlier this morning, when he had pressed the bedsheets into his baby sister's pussy. He had quite badly wanted to feet those silk sheets around his cock while he was inside her, and now the idea gripped him quite strongly. He began to peruse the fabrics with a keen interest. He would find the perfect one to use for that purpose—thin enough to push up inside his sister's delicate tight pussy, as well as silky and soft.

Avalia found him some time later, a bolt of brightly colored floral fabric in her arms. “Treyven?”

“Ah. You've found your selection?” He felt the fabric she held and was immediately appalled by how coarse it was. Of course, it wasn't going to be used for what he was looking through fabric for. He shook his head. “Quite nice. It will make a lovely dress.” He inclined his head toward the fabrics he stood before. “Come, feel this.”

Avalia blinked, set her bolt of fabric down and touched the fabric Treyven had found.

It was extremely expensive silk, but absolutely buttery to touch. It slipped through the fingers with ease. It was thicker than Treyven had intended, but none of the thinner fabrics felt quite as delicious. “What do you think?” he asked, reaching out to slide his hand over hers, but on top of the fabric.

“Oh,” she whispered.

He could tell the moment Avalia understood what interested Treyven about the fabric—her little nipples began to harden to points visible even through her dress. Treyven imagined her in a dress made of this silk, and wondered if he could fuck her through it while she wore it. The thought alone sent his cock throbbing. “I think we should buy some, don't you?”

“It's . . . it's very expensive.”

“Yes. But, we are the king and queen, aren't we?”

“True.” She shyly raised her eyes to his. “You deserve the best.”

Treyven laughed softly, but drank up her praise. That she loved him as well as obeyed him was so essential to making this work. “As do you. You know my mind with regards to this fabric.”

“Yes. I think so.”

“Using this fabric, I should very much enjoy doing again properly what I did this morning with my fingers.”

Avalia's breath stepped up slightly. “I . . . I should enjoy that, too.”

The merchant stall wasn't completely empty, though they stood alone by the expensive fabrics. Nevertheless, Treyven bent his head to his sister's ear to softly whisper, “You would enjoy your big brother's cock filling your hole with silk and come?”

Avalia let out a soft little gasp. “Y-yes.”

“You mean that truthfully? Remember how I dislike lies.”

She bit her lower lip and reached out for his hand. To his absolute surprise, she lifted the hem of her dress and pressed his hand between her legs. As always, she wore nothing under her dress, and his fingers immediately felt how wet she was at the thought. “Mmmmm. See how bad baby sister very much wants b-big brother's come and silk?”

Treyven swallowed hard. It was extraordinarily difficult not to lift her onto the display rack, unfasten his trousers and fuck her right there in the open. He stroked her slit several times before rather reluctantly withdrawing his hand. “Then I believe we have some purchases to make before we hurry on our way back home.”

“Yes.”

They bought the fabric, completely depleting Treyven's on-hand funds, took down the name of the merchant for reorders, and then quickly met back up with their cart and driver.

This time, when Treyven put his hand on his little sister's thigh and she spread her legs, he let his hand slide up under her dress, to stroke and fondle her wet pussy as they openly rode through their kingdom. He was making certain she would be absolutely ready for his cock by the time they got back to the castle.

If the cart driver noticed Avalia's soft, pleasured whimpers, he never said a word.


	4. The Thealot

Chapter Four:  
The Thealot

To Treyven's surprise, the traffic outside of the palace had changed considerably in the two and some hours they'd been gone. The nearly empty streets were now filled almost to capacity, and the driver had to shout and threaten to run people down to make his way through the streets.

When the guards noticed the king returning, they promptly cleared a path down the middle of the street, and the people gathered to gawk found something even more interesting to watch as the king's cart hurried past them.

“What's going on?” Treyven shouted to a guard on a horse that joined them as they neared the stables.

“The Thealot has arrived, sir!”

To Treyven's surprise, he felt tension course through his body. “He wasn't due until tomorrow.”

“I know, sir. It was most unexpected. It's good you arrived back when you did. He'll be ready to see you soon.”

Embarrassed now by his erection and slick hand, Treyven hurriedly wiped his fingers dry on the cart seat cushion. He gave an apologetic look to his little sister.

“It's all right,” she fondly said, and gave his arm a squeeze.

Her touch was electrifying and even with the pressing meeting with the Thealot ahead of him, Treyven could think of little more than her soft mouth and inviting cunt. “Don't let them whisk you away when we arrive. I want you to come with me as far as the council chambers.”

Soon they were in the stables, riding past the extra large stall Treyven had seen set up for the Thealot. He could tell it was now occupied, though not with a large carriage or several horses as he had anticipated. The heavy door was shut now, but as his cart rode past, he caught sight of a small buckskin pony inside, lying on the tattered pillows.

“My Lord!” Baravaria appeared at the top of the stable stairs, hurrying down to help Treyven and Avalia from the cart. “Thealot Assrius has arrived in your absence.”

Due to his erection, it took a moment for Treyven to stand properly, and he shook his leg and leaned against the cart, trying to shake it off. “I have been informed. Do I have time to change before I see him?”

Baravaria glanced over Treyven quickly. “I think you look quite presentable, My Lord. He does not wish to be kept waiting.”

“Nor do I,” Treyven said. “Yet I've had to wait three days for his arrival, and he arrived a day early.”

“I know, My Lord. It's harrowing, but it does mean we will be able to sort the plague affair out even sooner than we had hoped.” He put a hand on Treyven's shoulder, guiding him toward the stairs. “I'll have a lady come and escort your wife back to her chambers.”

“No. No, I need to stay with me a little while longer. The Thealot is in the council chambers already? Go and distract him a little more. Make something up. I won't be more than five or ten minutes.”

“My Lord?”

“Don't ask questions, just do as I say.”

Baravaria's eyes widened, but he quickly bowed his head, nodding. “My Lord.”

Once he had scurried off, Treyven put his arm around Avalia and led her through the stables, back into the castle proper. “Treyven?” she asked, her voice small and uncertain.

It was maddeningly difficult not to shove her up against the sandstone wall and have her right there, but Treyven held out with an oaken will. Very softly, as they hurried through the halls, he said, “I desperately need to use you before I see the Thealot. I will be of no use like this.”

Treyven had not had the chance to explore much of the castle yet, which meant he did not yet know any rarely used rooms to sneak away to. It was much too far to go to travel to their chambers and back just for sex. Although it was not ideal, Treyven led them to the only place he knew remotely suitable.

Not far from the council chambers, there was a balcony that overlooked a courtyard. It had a few chairs and couches, as well as a table. It was open on all sides, and in no way private, but it was reserved for council members and royalty only. With the arrival of the Thealot and the council in session, there was a good chance that no one would be there.

Passing a fresh-faced guard in the corridor, Treyven said, “You there, follow me.”

Recognizing the king after a second, the guard stiffened and nodded. “Yes, sir!”

It did not take long to arrive at the balcony. Treyven glanced around with relief, seeing they were alone. To Avalia, he said, “Go and sit on that table and make ready.”

Her eyes widened. “Here?”

Preparing to do such a thing in public inflamed Treyven's cock once more in a way he had not anticipated. “Yes. Hurry now.” Turning to the guard he said, “Do not let anyone pass down this corridor. Do not speak or mention anything that occurs here to anyone. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good man.”

Treyven began unfastening his pants as soon as he turned away from the guard, sighing in relief when he finally freed his hard, throbbing cock. Avalia had obediently climbed onto the table, her legs dangling over the edge, but shyness kept her knees pressed together.

“Show me,” Treyven growled, stepping close to her. “Like you did back at the market.”

“Treyven,” she gasped, her eyes on his cock, already dripping with precome. Her breath instantly picked up with arousal. She spread her legs and lifted the hem of her dress, revealing her glistening pussy.

“My perfect cock sheath,” Treyven breathed. His hands gripped her thighs, spreading her legs further as he pulled her even closer to the edge. Her balance was so precarious she had to put her hands behind her on the tabletop to brace herself. To his delight, the table was the perfect height to line his cock to his baby sister's pussy.

He wanted to savor the moment; to truly enjoy their public tryst and the way her breath caught at every noise coming from the courtyard, or the way her eyes kept nervously shifting to the guard who stood not ten paces away, his back to them, but certainly able to hear everything. There was simply no time. Treyven stepped between her legs, wrapped her thighs around his middle once he was certain she was braced as well as she could, and began to press the thick head of his cock into his baby sister's tight, wet pussyhole.

“T-Treyven,” she gasped. Her eyes squeezed closed and she tried to spread her legs further for him, doing her best to stretch her narrow, still nearly-virgin cunt every bit wider that she could.

“Be brave, little sister,” he whispered back. He pulled his strong leather belt out of its loops and pressed it to her lips until she bit it. “You cannot scream here.” Then, because time was wasting, Treyven slammed his cock all the way through his sister's tight, unyielding pussy muscles with considerable force.

Avalia bit furiously down on the belt, tears instantly welling in her eyes. Treyven's heart ached for the pain he was causing her, but he did not stop or slow the furious pistoning of his cock in and out of his baby sister. Soon his heavy balls were slapping against her ass, his cock stretching her hugely, until he was pounding against her cervix and she was gasping and moaning even while biting down on the belt.

“So close,” he gasped, standing on his toes to pick up speed; he could not draw this out as much as he wanted to. “Clench for me, baby sister. Pussy clench around your brother's cock.”

The belt fell from her mouth. “B-brother,” she sobbed, and obediently began squeezing her impossibly tight cunt even tighter, drawing ragged gasps as she did.

“Yes,” Treyven hissed. He closed his eyes, envisioned himself flooding his baby sister's cunt with his come, and then gasped as fantasy became reality. His body shook and jerked as his cock took over, shooting thick ribbons of come deep inside his sister's clenching cunt.

“Big brother, big brother, big brother,” Avalia sobbed as a chant, clenching her cunt around his cock with each word, milking him dry.

Treyven wanted to stay buried deep inside her for as long as possible; to drink in the moment and kiss her tears away, but he didn't. He withdrew far sooner than he wanted, feeling light headed and giddy from the euphoria of such a hard, fast orgasm. The sight of his little sister's gaping pussy once his cock was removed, and the way his come almost immediately began pooling out of her made him regret having to make such a hasty retreat even more.

His cock was still slick and tender, but he instantly began putting it away. He picked his belt up off her lap and quickly put it back on as well.

“Treyven,” Avalia whispered, her voice still raw with pain, her legs now closed.

“You were perfect, my doll, my sister, my love. I must go now. Have your lady see to you.”

She reached out for him, her little hands clutching his shirt. “Kiss me.”

Treyven ached at his oversight and returned to her. “Of course.” He kissed her sweetly but deeply, making sure not to rush the moment. She deserved that much; she deserved far, far more. He stroked her hair, cupped her small, delicate face in his hand and then gently broke the kiss. “I love you, Avalia,” he whispered.

She let out a soft whimper. “I love you, brother.”

He kissed her neck. “You're such a good girl. Such a perfect little girl.” He wanted to slide his hand down to her pussy; to push his fingers into her raw hole and feel his come mixing with her juices, but he resisted. He really had to get to the council chamber and he really didn't need his hand to be any filthier than it already was.

“Will you be out late?”

“I don't know.” He kissed her neck again. “I will try to hurry back as soon as possible. You rest up. See that our fabric makes it back to the room. I'd like to turn some of mine into a beautiful long dress for you, so I may fuck you through it someday while you are wearing it.”

She shivered. “Yes, brother.”

With effort, Treyven stepped away from her. “I will see you tonight.”

She nodded, but didn't move from where she sat on the edge of the table. The sun backlighting her from the balcony beyond illuminated her dress, showing the ghostly shapes of her breasts, erect nipples and thin waist. He regretted too that he had not sucked on her nipples or clit; he had not, as far as he was aware, made her orgasm at all. The poor thing. He would be certain to amend that the next time they had sex.

Turning away before he went back to make it up to her, Treyven stalked away from the balcony. He nodded at the soldier as he passed him. “See the Lady Avalia makes it back to her chambers safely, then take thirty minutes for yourself.” Passing, Treyven paid him no further mind. He had a very important meeting to get to.  
\--

Treyven took a deep breath once he arrived outside the closed council chamber doors. His heart was still pounding from the exhilaration of fucking his sister in semi-public, with a guard listening to them, but he felt far more clear headed than he had before. Now it was a time to put on his serious, kingly face. To show this Thealot enough annoyance at the early arrival to know he was displeased, but not enough to jeopardize the plague cure negotiations.

Nodding to the sentry guarding the door to open it, Treyven lifted his head and entered. He couldn't help but bristle with pride as all of the council members stopped what they were doing to look at him.

Treyven nodded almost imperceptibly to Baravaria and then froze dead in his tracks at the figure standing in the middle of the council chambers.

The Thealot—for it must be the Thealot—stood some seven feet tall, shrouded in dark robes barely darker than his skin. It was not the height that stunned Treyven so much as the rest of the man's body—his front legs were largely hidden by the long robes, but his feet ended in hooves and, sticking out of the robes behind him was the back end, legs and tail of a stallion.

The impossible combination of man and horse warred at all of Treyven's sensibilities. He tried to see how the horse's head cleverly vanished into the robes and where the Thealot's human legs were hidden, but he couldn't. It was as if the man's torso sprung fully formed from the horse's withers.

Treyven opened his mouth to ward off the monstrous abomination, but no sound issued from his throat.

“King Treyven, I presume?” the Thealot said in a deep, rumbling voice, afflicted with an unfamiliar accent. “I can see my form unsettles you.”

It was with some effort that Treyven finally found his voice, and his calm. “I was not aware that Thealots were horse-men.”

Baravaria quickly hurried to Treyven's side and hastily whispered. “I had no idea, My Lord.”

“Thealot is a title, not a breed of man,” the Thealot said. “My name is Assrius. And my form is this way because I choose for it to be. There is no breed of horse-men I descended from, but none who see me like this can deny my status as a Thealot. Can they?” His tail swished behind him. “It is my understanding you do not believe in magic, My Lord?”

Treyven was a level-headed, intelligent man, but the presence of the Thealot unhinged his mind completely. “There is no such magic in Incastus,” he finally managed.

“There are no sand cats, thorny cacti or dust hills in Incastus, either,” the Thealot said, “but you did not doubt their existence.”

Gathering his wits about him, Treyven finally moved from the place he had frozen, heading toward the king's council chair. “There is precedence for all of those things. We have cats, thorny plants and dirt hills. We have no kind of magic.”

The Thealot turned slowly to follow Treyven's path, his hooves clicking softly on the sandstone floor. “Incastus is a rather backwater country, isn't it? I understand you came to Haellion in order to marry your little sister?”

Anger flared suddenly in Treyven, but he did his best not to show it. “I came to Haellion as a means to save both her people and the people of Incastus. I was fortunate enough that the queen had ties to Incastus to make such a union possible. That she is my sister was of no relevance other than it allowed our kingdoms to more easily unite.”

A cool smile spread across the Thealot's lips. “A fine answer, King Treyven. A fine answer. Perhaps I can help you after all.”

The atmosphere in the room shift perceptibly after that.

Although the Thealot still towered over him, Treyven felt far more in control once he was seated in his council chair with Baravaria and his other councilor's by his side. Although he had argued with each Haellion councilor in turn over the last few days since becoming Haellion's king, he felt strangely united with them all now against the Thealot.

Taking another calming breath, Treyven looked directly at the tall, imposing Thealot. “The plague had reached Haellion and it is my understanding that your involvement—or at least the involvement of a Thealot—is what cured the plague here and saved the people.”

“That is correct. Furthermore, I am the Thealot that saved Haellion.”

Treyven's heart leaped in his chest, filling suddenly with hope. He didn't care if the man was some sort of horse-monster. If he could save the people of Incastus, nothing else mattered. “Please, then, tell me how I may save the people of Incastus.”

The councilors shifted in their chairs, the creaky noise the only sound in the chamber.

“It is a very difficult, draining spell to cleanse such a plague. The Haellion's were very hard pressed to find something to make it worth my while.”

Treyven shook his head. “I do not understand. Is the saving thousands of lives not reward enough?”

The Thealot laughed. “Perhaps if they were people I knew or cared about at all, or whose deaths I was even aware of or affected by. Had I not been called by your councilors, I would have no idea there was trouble in Incastus.”

“If you do not save the people of Incastus, the plague will undoubtedly spread, even to your homelands.”

“Yes. And then I would cure the people in my country and the plague would die with yours.”

Several choice swearwords cropped up in Treyven's mouth, but he held his tongue. As much as he wanted to tell the Thealot off for his sick selfishness, he wanted the monster's help even more. “What then, can I offer you in exchange for your help?”

The Thealot swished his tail again, and the council chamber was again filled with the clack of hooves on sandstone as he turned slightly, looking from councilor to councilor. “Unfortunately, King Treyven, you have taken over the kingdom that already paid me what I asked to save them. I am not sure you have anything new to offer.”

“Incastus is a prosperous kingdom, although much of the trade and crops have been damaged due to plague sufferers being unable to work. I can assure you, however, that you will be amply rewarded if you save them. The treasury would be opened for your perusal.”

Chuckling, the Thealot stepped closer to Treyven. He reached out a long, muscular arm and tapped his finger to the quill resting in Treyven's inkwell. After muttering softly, the quill stiffened, and then slowly turned to gold before Treyven's eyes. The weight of the now-gold quill was so heavy, it toppled out of the inkwell. “As you can see,” the Thealot smoothly said, “with my magic, I have no need of your golden treasures.”

Stunned, Treyven picked up the golden quill, weighing it in his hand. He was no gold expert, but the transformation was incredible. Even if it were not now gold, it was definitely no longer a feather. If they were dealing with the sort of monster that could create gold from feathers . . .

Shaking his head, he looked up at the Thealot. “What could the Haellions have possibly given you more precious than gold?”

The Thealot's eyebrows rose. “You don't know?” He laughed. “Are you sure you're the one who should be conducting this meeting? It seems to me that I should be speaking with King Braven in Incastus proper. You're right—Haellion has very little left to offer me.”

Treyven wanted to climb onto his desk and punch the Thealot's face in, but he took a calming breath. “That can be arranged. King Braven, as you likely know, is my brother. He would be happy to negotiate with you. The journey to Incastus is considerably longer, however, and I had hoped we could have agreed on a solution first.” He almost go to his feet. “Tell me, Thealot. What did the Haellions give you that coerced you to help them? Perhaps I will know of some such artifact in Incastus.”

“Oh, I doubt that.” The Thealot's smile broadened. “Come. I will show you.” He did not wait for confirmation, just began a slow gait to the chamber doors, which opened with a raise and flick of his wrist, startling the sentries posted outside.

Treyven and Baravaria hurried to their feet, following the Thealot, but as Treyven existed the council chamber, he realized none of the other councilors were following. That made sense; they had all been present when the original pact had been made.

To Treyven's surprise, the Thealot led them back to the stables. He fully expected to be led outside, so when the Thealot stopped at his stall, Treyven didn't immediately think to follow him inside. It seemed more logical to think he was only stopping to get something to bring with them.

“My Lord,” Baravaria whispered, waving him inside.

Blinking quickly, Treyven hurried inside the stall. It had not changed since he'd seen it in passing an hour before. Only, at the commotion, the buckskin pony on the tattered pillows lifted her head, revealing not that it was a half-human as well, but that she had a goat-like face and one long, spiral horn rising from the center of her brow.

Treyven took a step back. “What is that?”

“The education system must be quite poor in Incastus,” the Thealot said. He held his hand out to the pony, who, with a rattling of chains, got to her feet and went to nuzzle the hand. “This is a unicorn,” he casually said, scratching her feathery chin. “Her name is Qualeria.”

The unicorn's legs were shackled together, and all four chains were connected to a center chain that bound her to the wall. She had the coloring of a buckskin horse—tanned face and body, black hocks and fetlocks, and black mane, tail and horn—but her eyes were a startling, bright blue. She was slighter than a normal pony, as well, and her tail was different as well, like that of a lion's, but with more and longer black hair.

There were ancient myths of unicorns even in Incastus, but they were depicted as enormous white stallions with horns that pierced the hearts of the virgins brought to capture them. Other than the horn, she looked nothing like the creatures in fairy tales. On her feet, Qualeria was barely as tall as Treyven and they saw nearly eye-to-eye. She was so slight he doubted she could carry even Avalia's weight for very long. The sight of her chained and shackled to a wall made Treyven's skin crawl.

“What use could you have for a chained unicorn? Is her magic more powerful than yours?”

The Thealot continued stroking her face, running his fingers over her cheek and then down her neck. “They are very powerful,” he agreed, “but that is not it. No. Perhaps it is only the novelty. I had never seen a unicorn before. They are such beautiful creatures.”

Qualeria's eyes remained downcast, but she turned into the touch, her position shifting towards the Thealot, her tail swishing to the side.

“My Lord,” Bavaria whispered, nodding his head very slightly.

Treyven let his eyes shift, trying to see what had caught his councilor's attention. It took a moment, and then Treyven stiffened when he saw it—the Thealot's huge horse cock, starting to emerge from its sheath. He quickly averted his eyes, refocusing on the unicorn, whose body language he could now read clearly. She was a reluctant fucktoy for the Thealot, and clearly a favorite if just touching her face aroused him so. That he had brought her back to Haellion with him, albeit in chains, told Treyven just how important she was to him.

“We have nothing like unicorns in Incastus,” Treyven said. “Surely there must something else that would interest you. Farmland, timber woods, quarry stone, livestock.”

The Thealot did not look at either of them. He was captivated by the unicorn, brushing through her dark mane with his fingertips. She lowered her head, and Treyven could see now that she had already obediently lifted her long tail, the horse equivalent of Avalia spreading her legs and lifting her dress hem for Treyven. “You must know,” the Thealot said, eyes still on the unicorn, “that those things are of no interest or use to me.”

“There must be something,” Treyven insisted.

“I will think on it,” the Thealot said, stroking his unicorn. “Leave us now. We will reconvene the council in the morning.”

Against his better judgment, Treyven looked back and found that the Thealot's cock had emerged even more. It was utterly inconceivable to think about the unicorn enduring a cock of that size. Treyven took a step backward, but his eyes were rather riveted. To his shame, he knew if he hadn't just so recently used Avalia that this would probably be arousing him, as well.

It was perverse and unsettling, but as the unicorn turned to face the wall, presenting her backside to her master, Treyven found he wanted to stay and watch; to see just how the Thealot would use her.

“My Lord,” Baravaria whispered, going so far as to tug on Treyven's sleeve. “We should depart.”

“Yes. Yes, of course. You're right. Tomorrow, Thealot.”

There was no reply as Treyven finally turned his back to the scene. He let Baravaria usher him out of the stall, and to his surprise, all sound cut off as soon as the door was closed behind them. Treyven glanced over his shoulder, though, and could still see them, the unicorn bracing herself as the Thealot stepped closer, rising up onto his hind legs so he could mount her.

Baravaria soon had Treyven going back up the stairs, leaving the stables behind. “You have certainly become a much more sensual being since arriving in Haellion, if you don't mind my saying so, My Lord.”

Treyven shook his head clear of the afterimages still burning his mind, though he knew he would think on that scene considerably more later. “That is not untrue.” He took a deep breath. “I suppose I had never really fell in love before, let alone had a truly suitable bed mate.”

“Even though she is your sister.”

“Especially because she is my sister.” He glanced over. “Does that bother you, councilor?”

He pressed his lips together. “You are the king, My Lord. You may do as you wish.”

“That is your professional opinion. Your personal one implies you disapprove.”

“Avalia is an extremely lovely young woman,” he said. “It is not hard at all to see why you would be so infatuated with her, and in many ways I am very glad you are. We forced this marriage upon you and it would be unfortunate to be married to a woman you did not want to fully love romantically. Exceptions are made for royalty, of course, but there are, however, reasons brothers and sisters do not traditionally marry, or, at least not procreate together.”

“I am aware of the history of such unions, Baravaria. I know too that many of them had no ill effects, and further that there are many more instances of unlucky unions between the unrelated. There is no way that the fear of what children we may have will stop me from using my sister-bride. If she bears me unsuitable children, then I may consider a mistress to produce an heir, but there is absolutely no need to consider such a thing a mere three days after my wedding.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Furthermore, we have a far more pressing issue on our hands. That Thealot is not going to be easy at all to satisfy. Can you think of anything in Incastus that would suit his whims?”

“Not off the top of my head, My Lord, though I intend to give it considerable thought now that I know what the Haellion's gave him.”

“A unicorn!” Treyven shook his head in disbelief. And, even if Baravaria wasn't going to say it out loud, it was clear that the Thealot was likely to want a sexual element to whatever they presented him.

“We should send courier to Incastus with news of this meeting. Your brother should be informed, even if the information is hopeless. If nothing else, he should know not to give up on discovering a cure in Incastus. It would be folly to rely solely on Haellion now.”

Treyven pinched the bridge of his nose. “I feel like I have have abandoned my people.”

“You haven't, My Lord. We are not about to give up on them. Come, let us wrap up this meeting in the council chamber. They discovered the unicorn; perhaps one of them will have a new suggestion.”

“You are a wise councilor, and a good friend. Thank you.”

The meeting wore Treyven out, and his mind kept drifting, returning to the stables and the broken way the unicorn had submitted to the Thealot. None of the other councilors had any good suggestions for what to offer the Thealot. There were many women and finely bred horses they could offer him, but all such offers had been turned down in the past.

Treyven left the meeting after the sun had set, feeling heavy and fairly depressed.

When he arrived at his chambers, he found Avalia stitching her own long, silk dress by candlelight while Dystia braided her hair. “Treyven!” Avalia said, delighted to see him. Her pain from earlier had evidently been eased away by her lady.

Treyven's eyes narrowed with suddenly thought as he took the lady-in-waiting in. “Dystia, isn't it?”

Surprised to be addressed, she looked up. “My Lord?”

“You said you learned your technique to heal the Lady Avalia's wounds from a Thealot?”

“I . . .” She blinked. “Not exactly. I was taught many years ago from an older lady-in-waiting, who originally studied under a Thealot. I have no formal training.”

“Yet you are able to heal Avalia's ailments yourself.”

“It can be very difficult for me, My Lord, but yes.”

Treyven's mind began to wander, formulating new ideas. It was unlikely, but perhaps if they found others like Dystia, they could pool their resources and cure the plague themselves. Or else, well . . . Assrius was just one of many Thealots, wasn't he? Surely they could negotiate with another. If that didn't work . . . “When I have free time again, I want you to teach me the Thealot magic you know.”

Her eyes widened. “My Lord?”

“Unless you know of someone else in Haellion more skilled than you. I have had very little luck with the Thealot Assrius. If we cannot get his aid, we will have to look to different venues, and knowing what I'm dealing with will help me in that manner.” He began to disrobe, exhaustion setting in.

“As you wish, My Lord.” She finished with Avalia's hair and then crossed the room to the couch. “Also, My Lord?”

“Mm?” He stared uncomprehendingly at her gesturing to a pillow. She picked it up and fluffed it pointedly. After a moment, he realized it was white.

His eyes shot instantly to the curtain in the corner of the room, and Dystia nodded slightly when he looked back at her. He had forgotten all about his request to have a man hidden behind the curtain again. With the sex earlier in the day and the draining business with the Thealot, Treyven was not as aroused by the thought as he had expected. An idea occurred to him. “Finish your dress, Avalia. I will in the bath for a while. That should rejuvenate me enough that I may make up to you tonight for how poorly I treated you this afternoon.”

“You have never treated me poorly, brother,” she softly said, but smiled. “Enjoy your bath.”

Treyven loved her desperately, and knew that no matter what fears Baravaria had about their union, that the children they would someday have together would be as beautiful as her, and as strong as him, and that even if they somehow were not as he dreamed, he would still never let a day pass that he did not make love to his beautiful, little baby sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter? What do you think of the Thealot? What do you think of his unicorn? I have bunch of ideas for how to develop this story, but I'd love to know what you guys (and gals) would like to see. Thanks for reading/kudos/reviewing!


	5. Preservation

The hot bath did wonders to sooth Treyven's nerves and ease the tension in his muscles. When he emerged an hour later, he felt like a new man. The knowledge that all this time there sat someone behind those curtains, waiting for Treyven to emerge and provide a show for him certainly had helped with his thoughts of arousal. Those coupled with the thoughts of eventually learning the Thealot spells so that he could heal Avalia himself had, at least temporarily, pushed his worries about Incastus and the Thealot out of his mind.

“You may retire for the night,” he told Dystia as he returned to his chambers, wearing now only a thin silk robe. “And find the woman who taught you your magical arts and bring her to me tomorrow evening. You're dismissed--dim the lights as you go.”

“My Lord,” she said with a curtsy, rising and going to trim the wicks and turn down the oil lamps.

“Did you enjoy your bath, my brother?” Avalia asked. She had changed into a thin, gauzy white sleeping gown that accented her young curves.

Treyven captured a mental picture of his sister like this, her golden hair shining in its braids. He wanted her to always be like this. “Yes. The bath refreshed me greatly.” He moved toward the couch that faced the curtain in the corner of the room. “Now, come here, baby sister. I've spent the last hour thinking of how to use you tonight and am ready to get underway.”

Avalia wasted no time in abandoning her seat by the window and coming to her brother. Her nipples, he was pleased to see, had hardened almost instantly at his words, standing out tall and proud against her thin night gown.

“Sit,” he commanded, and let his heart begin to pound as his baby sister sat on the couch facing the curtains and languidly spread her legs for her big brother, revealing that, as usual, she wore nothing at all beneath her gown.

“You are exquisite,” he breathed, dropping to kiss his sister. He let one hand reach up to cup her left breast through the gown. No matter what was happening in Incastus or with the Thealot, so long as he had his beautiful, young sister, everything in the world seemed perfect.

“As are you, brother.” Avalia reached up and untied the sash that kept Treyven's robe closed. It fell open, reveal his half-hard cock. “I have thought of you this last hour as well, and how you will use me. Do you intend to make me wait long?”

Treyven shrugged out of the robe completely, letting it fall to the floor. “No.” He knelt on the sofa over his sister, his knees on the edge of the couch, on either side of hers. The angle, he knew, was perfect for the man behind the curtain, and provided a much closer, more graphic view than he would have received when he had been watching their wedding-night consummation. “Tonight, I intend to find the secret special place inside you that fills a woman with such pleasure she teeters close to insanity.” He kissed her long, pale neck. “I cannot access it often for that reason,” he whispered, and pressed the head of his cock against his sister's pussy, dragging it back and forth to rub her slickness against him, “but tonight you deserve it.”

Her breath caught in her throat at the action and her legs spread wider. “More pleasure than you usually give me?” she whispered. “I-is such pleasure possible?”

“Yes, my baby sister,” Treyven murmured, his cock fully hard now and oozing precome into her hole. “Yes. I have never done it to a woman before, but I know it is possible, and how to unlock it. Tell me you wish to experience it.”

Avalia shivered and nodded fiercely. “Yes. Please, brother. Use me as you wish. Pleasure me.”

“My baby sister.” He began to press his cock into his sister, delighting in the way her breath caught in her throat, the way her legs spread even further to welcome his cock into her sweet, tight hole and the soft, whimpering noises of pained-pleasure she let out.

Treyven knew his cock was not likely to be clever enough to find the secret spot inside his sister that he had to access, but he needed to fuck her hole hard and long first. He was rougher than he had intended, as thoughts of the Thealot and the unicorn returned to him. The cock he had seen then was so massive it was hard not to envision it was his own; a monstrous black shaft slamming into his baby sister's newly-healed and tightened virgin cunt.

“T-treyven!” she cried, her voice wavering on the edge of a scream. She clutched the seat of the couch with her hands, her nails digging into the cushions. Her legs rose off the floor as he doubled her, pounding her fast and hard, until his fat, heavy, come-filled balls were slapping his sister's ass with each deep, cervix-hitting stroke. She tried her best to squeeze and clench her cunt around him, trying to massage him from inside, trying to rock her hips to pleasure him more, but tears filled her eyes.

He was not pleasuring her the way he had promised, and for that he was sorry. “Baby sister,” he murmured, burying his cock deep inside her. “Soon,” he whispered. “Soon. Take . . . take your brother's load, first.”

“Y-yes,” she whimpered, reaching down to pinch her long, hard clit with her fingertips. “Come inside me, b-brother.”

Arousal shot through Treyven at her words and he fucked her harder. “Say it again!”

“Come inside me, brother!” Avalia cried, and, squeezing her eyes shut, she fought down her pain and gyrated her hips, making her cunt spin and squeeze around his cock. “Come inside your baby sister, brother. Fill me with come, brother! Fill your little baby sister! P-please! Treyven! C-come inside your s-sister's cunt! Fill me!”

“Yes!” Treyven hissed, slamming his cock into her. “Yes! Yes!” He shuddered then, orgasm gripping him, and, clutching his sister's hips, unloaded deep into her, his cock so deep his come shot right into her cervix like a water pump on full pressure.

Avalia cried out, tears streaming down her face, but kept gyrating her hips and squeezing her cunt, milking her brother's cock with her tight, clever pussy. “Y-yes!”

Treyven wanted to flood her and collapse. He wanted to roll over and go to sleep, but that was not what he had promised. So, after panting in his sister's ear for several long minutes, he with drew his now-flaccid cock from her tight cunt. She shuddered and shivered, almost whimpering.

“Shhh, my love.” He kissed her softly, but let one hand reach down to prevent her from closing her legs. Her cunt hole was left gaping open and he could feel her juices and his come beginning to ooze out. He spread her hole even wider with his fingers, shivering at the thought of the view he was allowing the man behind the curtain see of his beautiful wife. There was no one in the world who should see Avalia like this but Treyven, and yet letting this unknown man see her absolutely made Treyven's blood burn with arousal.

“Now,” Treyven whispered, sending a probing finger into his sister's swollen cunt, “you will receive the pleasure I promised.”

“T-Treyven,” she whimpered, her legs trying to close. She had been fucked well and hard already and probably thought she was quite done.

Treyven knew better. He curved his wrist, letting his finger probe his baby sister's sweet, still quivering cunt like he had the day before, through the silk fabric. He could feel her insides perfectly now, able to stroke the soft, hot flesh directly.

It took only a few moments for Treyven to feel where the inside of his baby sister's pussy changed from a soft, quiver moistness to a soft springy moistness. It was about an inch inside her little cunt, and he pressed two of his fingers into it, rubbing and stroking her there.

“T-treyven,” she gasped again.

In response, Treyven bent and began to suck on her long, hard clit, causing his sister to throw her head back and moan. He used his other hand to press down over her abdomen, directly above where the fingers inside her were pressing up. Inside, her little springy spot tensed.

“A-ah! Tr-treyven!” she gasped, and thrashed slightly on the couch. “Wh-what're you . . . oh! Doing!”

Treyven stopped sucking on his sister's clit for a few seconds. “Let go, Avalia. Let go of everything to enjoy this pleasure. Don't be afraid.”

“Nghnn!” Avalia gurgled as Treyven went back to sucking her clit and fingering her sweet g-spot, pressing down on it from both above and inside. Her hips bucked several times, her hands went up to pinch her hard nipples through her gown and she shivered violently. “I'm . . . I'm gonna . . . b-brother, y-yes, I'm gonna . . . Ahhhhhhh!”

Delight coursing through Treyven, he pulled out just as orgasm slammed into his baby sister. Her legs spread, her ass lifted off the couch, and she screamed and moaned as her cunt opened and a torrent of come shot out of her. She didn't spray the couch—the g-spot orgasm was so hard her come squirted clear across the room, right into the curtain concealing their watcher, drenching it.

“Ahhhhughhhh!!!” Avalia screamed, shuddering and shaking furiously. Another stream of liquid gushed out of her as another orgasm torn through her. Though not as violent, it too reached the curtain and splattered all over the floor. Her body convulsed violently as aftershock orgasms tore through her. Her nipples hardened incredibly, her clit swelled nearly double, and she continued to shudder and shake. Her legs closed as she came and came, the force of the orgasm so intense she could hardly breath unless the sensation cause her to orgasm again.

She was beautiful there on the couch, twitching and shuddering in uncontrolled ecstasy. Treyven could easy easily how women could lose their mind experiencing such powerful, soul-encompassing orgasms. He did not touch her for five whole minutes, and she did not stop orgasming during that time. Each breath she took sent another violent quiver quaking through her. She shivered and twitched, trying to calm the intense euphoria coursing through her, but the pleasure absolutely won out, making her struggle to breath, to move, to do anything.

She was a slave to her cunt and to her brother that had tripped the trigger inside her. For five minutes Avalia could do nothing but gasp, twitch and shudder as her little nearly-virgin body tried to deal with and comprehend the intensity of the orgasm she was riding.

The sight made Treyven ache, and he knew this was why he had come inside her first. Her pleasure was so intense she seemed in pain, unable to control her body anymore as every movement she made just sent more orgasms ripping through her. Yet, such was her beauty in the moment, Treyven knew if he had not just come he would force her down like this and fuck her massively over-stimulated cunt until she truly did go insane from the pleasure.

He had no desire to drive his baby sister to sexual insanity, so he was grateful he could not fuck her in that moment, and yet the desire was strong enough that he tucked the thought away for another day; perhaps for another girl.

As the tremors and quakes finally began to diminish, Treyven leaned over his sister, kissing her mouth that could still do nothing but gasp for air. “Do you love me, baby sister?”

Her breath picked up and she made a few gasping noises as yet another orgasm shot through her, sending her whole body shuddering. “[i]B-brother[/i]>.”

Treyven glanced behind him, to the drenched curtain and the now-soaked floor. His life was absolutely perfect. His baby sister loved him, let him use her glorious youthful body to his heart's content, and would never, ever stop loving him. He had not been alive prior to their first union. Now he was whole; a man, a lover, a brother; truly a king.  
\--

In the early light of morning, Treyven found the space behind the curtain unoccupied, but long ropey strings of come hung off the still-damp curtain and dirtied the sandstone floor. The man that had watched had quite clearly enjoyed the special show, for there was twice as much come as there had been after Treyven's wedding night.

It was a glorious enough sight that Treyven returned to the bed and climbed atop his slumbering sister and woke her by spreading her legs and pressing his cock into her.

“Brother,” she gasped, still sore and sensitive from the night before. “I'm too sore to--”

“Shh,” he whispered, biting her neck. He folded her legs up, spreading her cunt, and began to methodically stretch and fuck his baby sister's cunt. “You have no choice in this matter.” He felt her shudder beneath him. “You must always be ready to submit to me,” he whispered as he fucked her. “Even when your ladies have not had time to heal you from the night before.”

Avalia squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. “Y-yes, brother.” Further, she grit down her pain and began to use her clever skills to milk his cock. “Use me. Use your b-baby sister's pussy.”

“Good girl!” he grunted and began to thrust harder and faster. He wanted to tell her about the man behind the curtain who had come so much from watching his baby sister drench the curtains with her come, but he held his tongue. She could never know, for she would never perform with such wanton abandonment for her brother if she knew there was another man watching her.

But the memory of that man being so overcome at the sight of brother fucking sister drove Treyven on, and soon he was flooding her cunt again, filling her up with a thick creamy dose of his love. He kissed her neck as he drew out. “Beautiful, perfect sister.”

She shivered against her own little orgasmic tremors.

“I must go to another long meeting with the Thealot. Dystia should be along soon to clean up and to bring to me the woman that taught her the magical arts. Make sure they are ready with all preparations when I get home this evening. I expect them to teach me how to heal you myself, and want all the ingredients necessary to be at-hand.”

“Yes, brother.”

He kissed her again, peeked under the sheets to look at his little sister's swollen, abused cunt, leaking his come, and then hurried to get dressed and down to the council chambers.  
\--

To Treyven's chagrin, the Thealot did not even bother to show up until after the noon day meal had been consumed. The horse-man offered no apologies, and in fact expressed extreme distaste for being called to the council chambers at all.

“I feel as though we have reached a stalemate,” Assrius said, his tail swishing as he surveyed the Haellion chamber. “There is clearly nothing you can offer me that would make my involvement in your plague affairs worth my while.”

“Then you have consigned thousands to die,” Treyven said.

The Thealot had the audacity to smile. “Perhaps. Or is it you, for failing to find something to keep my interest?”

“I suspect even now that another unicorn would not be enough to intrigue you.”

For a moment the Thealot actually appeared to be considering that, but eventually shook his head. “No, it would not. Not that you could even find one.”

“And there is nothing else that would appeal to you? No woman human or otherwise?”

Assrius turned to face him more properly. “Are you so eager to offer up the females of your race to a monster such as myself?”

“The threat of the plague is so dire that giving a woman or girl into your servitude to do with her as you see fit has become an acceptable exchange.”

“You say that knowing full well what I would do with a female of your species.”

Treyven held his head steady. “I do.”

“And what if my price were your fresh young bride? Your delicate little sex-hungry sister?”

Icy hot fire shot through Treyven. For a moment, all he saw was red fury, and then it passed. “She is excluded. Without my marriage to her, the union between Incastus and Haellion falls apart.”

“The union need not falter,” Assrius said, smirking. “She could be married eternally to you while serving only me.”

The red fury flared in Treyven's mind again. “She is not available.”

“Then [i]you[/i] condemn the Incastusians, chosing the life of one girl over a whole country.”

“Wait,” Kulmar said, his tone uneasy. “Is this a legitimate offer? Queen Avalia's . . . service for curing the people of Incastus?”

Assrius kept his eyes on Treyven for sometime before finally shaking his head. “No. As precious as the cunt of your King's sister is to him, it has no appeal to me. I would take and use her solely for the anguish it would bring Treyven. That is not enough to repay the effort it would take to actually cure the plague.”

Treyven didn't know whether to scream or rejoice. “You have traveled quite a long way to provide no help. Would you consider at least teaching some of our people your magic so that they might have a chance to cure the plague themselves?”

“I have neither the time or inclination for that, either.”

“Then you are of no help to us and may leave, Thealot Assrius.”

“King Treyven!” one of the council members cried.

“Have you a better recourse? He is unyielding!”

“But the people of Incastius . . .”

“We will find another way to save them.” He returned his eyes to Assrius. “You were dismissed.”

A look of genuine surprise shone on the Thealot's face as he nodded his understanding, made a slight bow and quietly trotted out of the council chamber. As soon as he was gone, the room roared into confusion, with council members all hurriedly, excitedly talking about what had just happened. Most of it went on in Haellion and so fast that Treyven had no chance to follow.

Excusing himself, he got up and made toward the back doors to get out of the turmoil. Baravaria caught up with him. “My Lord?”

“We don't need the Thealot,” he said. Glancing at the councilors all chattering away made him uneasy, so he took Baravaria by the arm and led him out of the chambers and into the long corridors. “There are women here in Haellion who know some of the Thealot magic. Avalia's maid is bringing one to me this evening. If we gather enough of these minor spellcasters . . . I think it's entirely possible that we could combine their knowledge together to create our own Thealot.”

Baravaria's eyes widened. “Is that possible? I know so little of magic . . .”

“I believe so. Of course, until I try, I cannot find out for sure. If it is possible, though, I intend to dedicate myself to the task of figuring this out. A spellcaster on our side would be a huge boon.”

“I agree, my Lord. Please, keep me informed.”

“I will. For now, however, I wish to keep this a secret from the council. Let them stew for a little while.”

“Of course.” He turned to go, then turned back. “My Lord?”

“What is it?”

“If he had agreed to help in exchange for Avalia . . .”

Treyven set his jaw. “Let us be glad that his offer was only a mockery. Do not ask me about it again.”

“Yes, My Lord.” Baravaria nodded and returned to the council chamber.

Freed at last, Treyven made his way through the palace again. He was returning home earlier than anticipated, but was pleased to see Avalia sitting with Dystia and an unknown older woman when he returned.

“Treyven!” Avalia called, getting to her feet. “I did not expect you so soon.”

“Negotiations with the Thealot ended early.”

Dystia got to her feet as well, but the older woman remained seated. Now she spoke. “Assrius has ever been a thorn in our side.” Her coloration and dress marked her as a Haellion, but she had none of the accent Treyven associated them with.

“You are the magic user Dystia told me about? What is your name?”

“I am called Jenelle.”

“And you know magic?”

“I know some magic, though nothing on the order of level of the Thealots.”

Treyven shrugged off his heavy doublet, giving it to Dystia to put away. He sat across from Jenelle and turned his thoughts away from the chaos in the council chamber. “You have the ability to easily heal my sister's ailments each night?”

Jenelle eyed him coolly. “I do, and more.”

“I wish for you to teach me the spells and incantations to heal her. I want to not only ease her pain, but to repair her injury. Her body is young and fresh, and I wish for it to remain that way despite the way I use her. Already I feel her . . . her sex hole beginning to lose its tightness. Teach me the spells to keep her always pristine and tight. Teach me the spells to confine her body to this shape and size, so that she will not grow as tall as our mother, or other girls. Let her always be this small and petite, her breasts always this side, her skin always so fair. Let her age, but never grow . . . please, Jenelle. You will be extremely generously compensated if you teach me these spells.”

Jenelle cast a glance to Dystia before leveling her gaze on Treyven. “Has my reputation preceded me?”

Treyven's brow furrowed. “I do not understand.”

“Dystia said you did not know who I was.”

“That is correct.”

Her eyes widened. “And yet you've come to me of all magic workers in Haellion to ask to learn a spell of preservation for your sister.”

“Is there some problem with that?”

“No.” She shook her head. “Only . . . how old would you take me for, King Treyven?”

He blinked a few times, then assessed the woman anew. She was older than Dystia certainly, and older than himself and even of Baravaria. “No more than fifty,” he said, feeling generous. She looked perhaps fifty-five.

Jenelle nodded. “I reach my seventy-eighth birthday this year, My Lord.” Smiling at his stunned expression, she said, “I learned the spell of preservation when I was in my fifties, and cast it upon myself—a most difficult task. It has, as you can see, kept me looking younger than my true age, while not preventing me from aging.”

Breathless, Treyven said, “Then you can do it. You can teach me how to preserve Avalia, so that she never grows or changes. So that she is always young and tight and perfect; my little virgin baby sister.”

Avalia sat down beside Treyven, her small hand falling on his arm.

Jenelle looked at them coolly. “You wish for your sister to remain always in the body of a fourteen-year-old girl while you, already twenty-seven yourself, continue to age?”

Her words made Treyven's blood begin to burn, and he fought down getting an erection in front of this woman. “Yes.”

“And you, Queen Avalia? How does that bodily confinement sound to you?”

Avalia's eyes were on Treyven. “I wish to do whatever it is that would please my brother.”

“I see.” Jenelle leaned back in her seat. “My Lord, how long have you studied the magical arts?”

“Not at all. That is why I have sought your help in this manner.”

She nodded, reached down and opened a satchel at her feet. Reaching inside, she pulled out a carefully preserved book, unwrapped it and handed it to him. “Please read the first chapter and tell me what it says, My Lord.”

Excitedly, Treyven opened the book to the first page. It was illuminated with large gold letters, but written in a flowing script he did not know. It was neither Haellion or Incastus, and in fact none of the letters were even of the same alphabet. Concerned, he turned a few pages, but they were all illegible to him. “I am afraid I cannot read this text.”

She took the book back. “And I cannot teach you those spells for the very same reason.”

“Because I cannot read your book? You need only to tell me the words!”

“Forgive me, My Lord, but teaching you a difficult spell of preserving is like asking you to read a book in a language you have never even learned the alphabet for. It cannot be done.”

Treyven was angry for a moment, but he was King for a reason and soon saw the reason in her words.

“Magic is extremely complex. I used the spell of preservation when I was in my fifties not because I was so enamored of myself at that age, but because it was when I finally managed to master the spell. If it were as easy as you wish it to be, no one would ever age and we would all be young and beautiful forever. As far as I know, I am the only non-Thealot user in Haellion who has mastered the spell—and I did so nearly thirty years ago.”

Almost unconsciously, Treyven slid his his hand over Avalia's thigh, pushing her dress up to stroke her leg with his thumb. “Then you must cast it on her for me,” he intensely said. “And begin to teach me the magical alphabet so that I can learn to heal her. So that, in time, I can combat Assrius' magic and heal the people of Incastus.”

This time Jenelle smiled. “You are a little old for an apprentice, My Lord, but I would be a fool to turn away a king who is finally willing to embrace the magic of the Thealots.”

“And Avalia? You will preserve her body for me?”

“This is truly what the both of you wish?”

Treyven nodded enthusiastically and Avalia did so more solemnly.

Jenelle took a deep, thoughtful breath. “It has been many, many years since I attempted the spell, and it is quite complicated. It cannot be done over night. I cannot guarantee that I can do it while she is even still fourteen. Most of the preparations must be made months in advance and let to purify in the light of the full moons. It can be done, My Lord, but it is not easy and it will be costly.”

Treyven's stomach churned, but he nodded. “Make the preparations. Dystia is yours to act as your servant; to provide you with whatever it is you need. You are to start immediately. If at all possible you are to cast this spell before the sun rises on her next birthday, and until then, you are to heal and repair her body every night so that she is not worn out before then. I assure you that your services to the crown will not go unrepaid.”

Jenelle nodded her head. “It will be as you desire, King Treyven. If not forever fourteen, I will preserve your sister-wife's body forever at fifteen.”


	6. Prophecy

Less than a month after Treyven had committed himself to learning the alphabet of the magic users word came that Incastus had closed her borders. The city was in effective quarantine and none were to enter or leave.

“But what about the cure?” Avalia asked when he told her that evening as she helped him study the complex magic runes. “How will you get it to them once you discover how to cure them?”

“If we discover the magic powerful enough to cure the plague, I am certain that breeching the city walls will be of no consequence.” Treyven’s eyes swam as he looked at the book of runes. Although almost a month had passed, he felt he was no closer to learning the language of the magic users than he had on the day Jenelle had first handed him the book.

Sensing his weariness, Avalia gently closed the book. “Let us take a break. You have been working too hard lately, brother.” She got to her knees on the couch beside and let her deft little hands begin a light massage on his neck and shoulders.

“I should be utterly lost without you, Avalia.” He closed his eyes and wanted to fall in to her touch completely, but after enjoying her massage for only a few moments, sat up straighter. “There is no time to rest. Jenelle’s council will be held tomorrow night, and I am not ready.” He opened the book again, staring blankly down into those strange words.

“If you do not know the words by now, dear brother, you are unlikely to master them overnight.”

“Even so, I should keep trying.”

Avalia pouted slightly, sliding her hand over his on the book. “You have not used me in three days, brother,” she whispered, nestling against him so she could rest her head on his shoulder. “My body aches with need for you.”

“Ah, little girl, my little baby girl,” Treyven murmured, slipping his arm around his sister’s petite little waist. “Forgive me. Do not think for a moment that the thought does not cross my mind a hundred times a day. When I suffer through the Haellion council meetings there is nothing I fantasize about more than making love to you.”

“But you work late with your administrators, and then study until the lamps burn out and you cannot keep your eyes open, let alone your cock erect . . .”

“Oh, my baby sister,” he cooed, twisting to kiss her softly. “It is only for a little while. Only a little while longer. Soon I will be devoted to you and you alone.”

Her hand fell to his thigh, rubbing affectionately. “Love me tonight, big brother. Make love to your queen on your big, soft bed. Fold me in half and flood your baby sister’s cunt with your seed.” She picked up his hand and placed it on her waist. “Put a baby in your sister’s belly tonight, Treyven.”

Avalia’s words were more than enough to ignite the flame in Treyven’s loins despite the bone-weary exhaustion that gripped him. Perhaps she was right in saying that if he did not know the magic words by now, he would not learn them in the next twelve hours. That time would be better spent fucking Avalia and getting a good full night of sleep.

Treyven, warming to the idea, rubbed his little sister’s flat belly that, despite repeatedly filling with seed, had not quickened into a child yet. He kissed her again, more lingeringly this time. There was no way he could tell his eager sister-wife the truth, but he had asked Dystia in utmost secrecy to feed Avalia the herbs that would keep her womb from taking his child. It was not out of any fear of breeding with his sister, though. More than anything he wanted to have many children with Avalia, but not now.

Not yet.

Not until Jenelle cast her spell of preservation to keep Avalia always this shape and size. He would do nothing to risk damaging his sister’s perfect form until the spell was cast, and that was likely to still be another two or three months away.

But he certainly had no problem at all with pretending he could impregnate his eager, willing sister.

In one quick motion, Treyven turned and scooped Avalia up in his arms. He rose, muscles straining with weariness, and carried her to their big martial bed. He laid her out and watched as she writhed and stretched happily, seductively, tantalizing him with her movements. Her thin gown rode up on her thighs and her nipples began to harden and stand out against the thin silk fabric.

Treyven pulled off his shirt and unfastened his trousers as he watched Avalia’s arousal course through her. “Are you still taking the potions that aid in a woman’s arousal?”

Her eyes were bright with surprise; clearly she had not expected him to know about that. “Yes, of course; three times every day, since I was born.” She took on a prim expression. “I was raised as a proper princess, after all.”

“Of course. That is why your nipples are so long and hard when your breasts are so relatively small; why your clit holds its own proud inch-long erection; why you sexually desire your brother so much.”

Avalia bit her lip demurely. “It is why my body is so receptive to proper arousal and hungry to be filled. It is not why I crave my own brother sexually and romantically. That is love and natural attraction alone.” She spread her legs for him, lifting her thin gown around her hips to do so.

Her pink hole was glossy with her eager lubrication and clenching strong around air to show off for Treyven. In the month they had been married, she had lost all of her precious hymen, and while Treyven lamented that extra level of tightness and his inability to preserve her body before it was destroyed, he could not deny the fact that without it Avalia no longer experienced pain during their love making, unless he was being exceptionally rough—and even that sort of pain she enjoyed in a different way.

Knowing how her brother most loved to look at her, Avalia kept folding her legs back, spread wide, until she was doubled so her knees were nearly to her shoulders and her feet were in the air. She reached her hand down, slicked her fingers in her own juices, and spread her pussy lips for her brother, giving him a deep view of that perfect rosy-pink hole. “I want you inside me so badly, big brother,” she whispered, enticingly clenching her hole closed over and over for him. “It’s been much, much too long.”

Treyven enjoyed her desperation and the knowledge that after only three days she was so crazed with desire. Truthfully, he would have been too, had not his exhaustion so dramatically inhibited his libido. But at the sight of his baby sister’s cunt squeezing so tightly around nothing that it pushed her fragrant natural lubrication out of her pussy his weariness dropped away as though it never existed. 

Bending over her, Treyven laid his cock down across her open hole, resting his balls against her ass. He held one hand on her legs, keeping her nicely folded in half, and bent to kiss her, long and sweet, tasting her tongue and feeling her arousal swelling and causing her to tremble. He rubbed his hips back and forth slightly, sliding the shaft of his cock between her slippery lips, rubbing the sensitive underside of her long clit with his cock.

“Ohh,” Avalia moaned at the frottage, shivering passionately. “Ohhh, Treyven!”

“Sex potions three times a day since birth,” Treyven growled in her ear, drinking in the full impact of that knowledge. “Do you know that the clits of most common women are smaller than the size of a pea?” he whispered as ground his cock over and over against his sister’s hardened clit. “Most women have clits so small many men have difficulty finding them. But not my baby sister.” He glanced down at the sight of his fat cock sandwiched up against his sister’s engorged, inch-long red clit. “Not my well-bred, perfectly trained baby sister. She was raised as a proper princess from birth and grew a fat, sensitive clit, a narrow, tight cunt and nipples with points like fat pinkie-fingers.”

“Ohhhhhh! Fuck me big brother, fuck me, fuck me, oh, oh, oh, please, Treyven! I need it, your cock, big brother’s cock, please, fuck, inside me, now!” Avalia babbled, shuddering desperately.

“Mmm, hungry baby sister,” Treyven whispered, teasing, continuing to rub his cock against her cunt and clit, relishing in the way she squirmed beneath him.

“So hungry, your baby sister,” she mewled, humping her hips forward, despite being nearly folded double. “Hungry, hungry, so hungry for my brother’s big fat cock, please, please, Treyven. Please. F-fill me. F-fuck me. My hole. Baby sister’s empty hole.” Tears began to fill her eyes as she shivered. “P-please. Fuck me. Fill me. F-fuck b-baby sister’s hole. S-so empty. Need it. Fill me. Please. Fuck it, fuck your hole. Treyven’s baby hole. Need it. Flood it. Please, please, oh, please, hurry, need it so bad.”

Aching at her need, Treyven lifted up, pulling his cock out of the cleft of her cunt. Her hole was absolutely pulsing in desire now, with lubricating juices liberally dripping out onto the sheets. He reached down and inserted his index and forefinger and watched her buck her hips desperately around those not-thick-enough-anymore fingers.

“Ughhhh!” Avalia cried, desperate.

Treyven curved his fingers up inside her, seeking once more for that special springy spot hidden in her folds that made her squirt so beautifully. When he found it, he pressed up into it with his fingers and only then did he begin to insert his cock.

“Aaaah!” Avalia cried, her eyes opening at the intensity of what she was suddenly feeling. Pressure on her g-spot caused her body to spasm, eager to squirt, but then there was Treyven’s delicious fat cock, stretching her beyond all means as he forced it in along with his two fingers.

“Mmm, you’re taking it,” Treyven gasped, sweating now with the exertion of feeling his baby sister’s cunt squeezing around his cock and fingers. “You’re taking my cock and two of my fingers, baby sister. You’re taking it and loving it.”

“T-treyven!” she stuttered, teeth chattering, her insane arousal letting her body stretch just enough to accommodate him.

Treyven pressed his fingers hard into his little sister’s soft g-spot, but then began to methodically plunder her sweet little pussy with his cock, thrusting into her hard and deep, with strong strokes that filled her entire empty cunt with glorious cock.

“OHHH!!” Her eyes rolled back as Treyven began fucking her in earnest, and then they closed as she gave herself over completely to her brother’s use. Her hips and ass pivoted on the mattress, powered by her strong abdominal and thigh muscles, letting her gyrate and fuck herself on her brother’s cock even in such an awkward position. “I’m your baby fuckhole,” she gasped, bouncing her hips up and down his cock. “Big brother’s baby fuckhole. That’s all I am. Yes, yes! Oh! Yes! Big brother’s fuckhole. Big brother’s eager, hungry—so hungry!—b-baby fuckhole. Ohhh!!”

Treyven groaned and felt his balls tighten at her words. “Yes,” he growled, doubling his efforts to fuck her twice as hard. It was difficult to do so with some fingers trapped inside her cunt, but he clutched the mattress with his other hand, used his knees for balance, and began absolutely ramming his cock in and out of her, until the tip of his cock was kissing his sister’s cervix and his balls were all that remained outside, straining to go in as well. “My fuckhole,” he chanted with her. “My baby sister fuckhole. My cum vessel. My cocksheath. My sister-wife. My baby cunt. That’s all you are. What you were born to be. Your ultimate destiny: to be your big brother’s eternal baby fuckhole.” He shivered hard, sweat pouring down his back now as he destroyed his sister’s cunt with his cock and fingers. “I love you, my sister, I love you, my baby sister, I love you, baby sister, my little baby sister,” he moaned into her ear.

“L-love big b-brother! S-so h-happy!” Avalia raised her hand, stroked her long red clit only once and went wild as a typhoon of orgasms slammed into her. She convulsed hard on the bed, spasming passionately. Her cunt began milking Treyven’s cock of its own accord, no longer squeezing at her behest, but because it was controlled by her endless, mindless orgasming euphoria. She tried to squirt, but was plugged by her brother’s enormous cock and spasmed hard with orgasms. She struggled to breathe as she came and came, twisting and gyrating, a helpless slave to the pleasure she was feeling.

Treyven fucked her through it all, stroking her g-spot with his fingers and forcing her convulsing pussy walls open over and over and over again as he continued to drive his cock in and out of her. “Baby sister, baby sister, my baby sister,” he moaned as he fucked her, shuddering with ecstasy at her reactions. Not orgasming for three days after a month of solid fucking had primed her to respond exquisitely. 

He was the luckiest man on the planet, and Treyven knew it as his sister’s cunt fiercely massaged and milked his cock, hungry to suck on the seed he housed inside.

“Come, come, come!” Avalia mindlessly begged. “Come inside! Inside baby sister! F-fill me! Fill baby sister’s cunt with big brother’s seed! Oh, T-T-Treyven! Come! C-come inside your l-little baby sister’s h-hungry pussy!!!”

“Yes!” Treyven cried, her words the final trigger he needed to push over the edge. He shot off inside her like a cork out of a bottle, and his come blasted out hard and thick, filling her already over-stuffed cunt quickly. He shouted and moaned, shuddering and thrusting wildly as he did, touching his mindless euphoria to his little sister’s.

“Ohhh, big brother, my big brother, my strong big brother,” Avalia babbled, gyrating her hips around his cock again, milking every drop of come out. Her hand rubbed her belly. “Ohhh, inside me, big brother’s cock and come! I-inside his b-baby s-sister’s cunt, inside h-his f-fuckhole.” She shuddered with another little orgasm, and her nipples were so hard and pert and untouched, standing out hard against her gown, that Treyven had to bend down and suck on them through the thin fabric, each in turn, causing Avalia to shudder and scream out her orgasms all over again.

Her cunt clenched around his cock with each orgasm, draining come out with each intense squeeze, until she was milking come he didn’t he didn’t even know he had. Apparently the three days had stocked piled him up quite a bit as well.

When at very long last the tremors began to subside, Treyven stopped sucking and nibbling on his sister’s sensitive breasts through her damp gown and very, very slowly extracted his thick, fat cock from where it was buried in his sister’s swollen cunt, careful not to cause her prolapse. “All full now?” he whispered.

Avalia shivered at the onslaught of cold and emptiness rushing into her opened, raw and swollen cock-shaped pussyhole. “Mmmm.” She rubbed her belly again, little orgasmic tremors still tripping through her. “S-so big and yummy, my big brother’s cock.”

Treyven kissed her and gently closed her legs, but kept her neatly folded in half, her ass propped up on his thigh. Although she couldn’t currently get pregnant, he absolutely loved keeping her like this after sex, letting her body swallow up his come. “It is moments like these,” he whispered to her, “that I care not a bit for Haellion or Incastus, or those poor people dying of plague. There is only the perfection of my baby sister and our pure, deep love for one another.”

Avalia’s eyes sparkled at those words and she raised a hand to cup her brother’s face in wonder. “I belong to you utterly and always, big brother, mind, body and soul. Should the world fall apart around us, and even the stars and the moons fall out of the sky, I will be with you, always your eager, willing slave; your hungry baby sister.”

He turned his face and kissed the palm of her hand. They were the sort of words he would have scoffed at as unrealistic poetic nonsense only a handful of months ago, but now, from his perfect baby sister, they were words seared into his heart and more true to him than knowledge of the sun rising in the morning.  
\--

As the ghost of the sun began to warm the eastern sky, Treyven awoke to find his baby sister trailing kisses up his already half-hard cock. Shaking away the cobwebs of an erotic dream he’d been entertaining about her, Treyven came more fully alert, gasping at the sensation of those soft lips against his sensitive skin.

“Avalia,” he whispered, mesmerized and not entirely convinced he wasn’t still dreaming.

She replaced her mouth with her hand, cleverly stroking his cock while lifting her seductive gaze up to meet his. “I want it again before you go to the magician’s council; my big brother’s cock, flooding my cunt and womb.” She stroked a little faster. “Last night was so good . . .”

“Baby sister,” he gasped, arching his back in pleasure at the motions of her hand. He should have been filled with anxiety at the upcoming council meeting with Jenelle and the other magic users, but his sleepy mind could focus on nothing now other than his sister’s rosy pink lips and the way her arousal made her glorious long nipples as hard and erect as his precome-dripping cock. 

With some effort, Treyven sat up, propping himself against the headboard and several pillows. “Sit on my cock,” he moaned, aching now to feel his sister’s cunt sucking on his cock again. “In my lap,” he said, reaching down to grab her arm and pull her closer. “Straddle me. Ride your big brother’s cock.”

“Yes, oh, yes, yes!” Avalia moaned as she understood his meaning and instantly obeyed.

With only a few exceptions, Treyven always took Avalia on her back with her legs folded back, up in the air. Having her straddle him face-to-face was an entirely new experience and one he would not soon forget.

She squatted over him, presenting him with a perfect view of her still slightly-undeveloped breasts boasting their glorious nipples. He could not concentrate on them though, for his baby sister had grabbed his cock and was teasing her pussy opening with the head, smearing his precome into her generous juices. “I love you,” she said, her breath catching with arousal. “My big brother.” She draped her other arm around his neck for support as she gently bounced her thighs, causing his cock to slowly spread open her tight nearly-virgin walls. “I love my big brother’s cock,” she gasped, bouncing more. “I love feeling my big brother’s cock spreading my cunt apart, filling me, fucking me! I love being fucked by my big brother! So fat, so thick, big brother’s cock, so big! So full! I-inside his baby sister-wife’s h-hungry virgin cunt!”

She began panting as she bounced herself deeper and deeper onto Treyven’s cock, her motion soon fast enough to cause her little breasts to slap up and down. “I-inside b-baby sister, so deep, inside,” she moaned, and soon all eight-inches of Treyven’s thick cock were completely inside her and she was grinding down hard, her long red clit rubbing frantically against his pubic hair. “OH! OH! Big brother! Inside! Baby sister! Inside, so deep, so full! Oh! Yeah! Oh! Treyven!” Her petite little hands clutched his broad shoulders as she frantically gyrated her hips and worked her powerful thighs to utterly impale herself on her brother’s cock. “Yours, yours, yours, big brother’s fuckhole, I’m your baby sister fuckhole!”

Delirious with love and pleasure, Treyven gripped his sister-wife’s hips and forced her down on his cock as hard as he could, delighting in the way she cried out in pleasure. At nearly the same moment, he rocketed his hips up and down in a series of such fast and powerful successions that the entire heavy martial bed shook and slammed against the wall. The room was filled with the intense thudding slap of skin-on-skin, the clunk of wood against sandstone and Avalia’s gasping, orgasmic cries as her brother absolutely devastated her hungry little cunt.

“YES! YES! YES!” she screamed, her voice echoing through the chamber as the rising sun began to pour golden light across the land. “Destroy baby sister’s cunt with your big fat cock!” she begged, reaching down to stroke and pinch her sensitive clit. “D-destroy my virgin cunt, big brother! Yes! Oh! Yes! F-faster!!! F-faster, big brother! So fast! Never stop d-destroying baby sister’s cunt! Oh!!!”

Tears of absolute joy poured down her face now as Treyven forced his sister harder onto his cock as his hips pummeled her from below. She was her brother’s utter, willing cockslave. Treyven knew now he had corrupted her for life. Once she had functioned well without him, but now she spent all of her waking hours waiting for him to return to fuck her. She could do things while she waited, but they were only to pass the time; her sole passion, purpose and joy in life now was this—being fucked and filled by her big brother.

“Come, come, come!” she begged, her long flaxen hair flowing around her. “C-come inside baby sister! Fill me up! My womb! Fill your sister! Babies, babies, babies, give me big brother’s babies! Want to be f-fuck-filled and impregnated so bad, big brother!!”

“Yes!” Treyven’s vision swam white-hot at her words of impregnation and he blasted come into her like a water pump at full force, shooting a thick hot stream of semen directly up into his baby sister’s cervix. Sweat poured off him as he came, and his fingers dug soft bruises into her thighs his passion was so intense. He fed off her energy and she off his, and the knowledge that both siblings were so extraordinarily turned on by the very taboo of their incestuous union only drove them to fuck even harder.

Soon he would make this fantasy a reality and really impregnate his fourteen-year-old sister, fucking her while she joyously carried the ultimate proof of their love in her womb. For now, he could only unload spurt after creamy thick spurt into her hungry body, and lament the fact that though her cunt would greedily swallow her brother’s come, her womb would not yet quicken with his child.

Avalia rode a sea of orgasms as Treyven came, her body quaking and shuddering as he continued to thrust into her as he unloaded. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she gave herself over absolutely to the orgasmic typhoon. Her little cunt convulsed and spasmed around the thick shaft prying it open with each thrust, massaging Treyven all the while. She truly was made for this; not only her brother’s cocksheath, but the perfect one. He was convinced she derived even more pleasure from their passionate unions than even he did. 

Treyven’s orgasms, though intensely powerful, shot through him like lightning. Avalia, on the other hand, rode wave after wave of orgasms for minutes at a time, until her beautiful blue eyes were glassy from the sheer power of them and her little body trembled and spasmed on its own, unable to cope any further from the onslaught. Her orgasms were so intense and long-lasting Treyven could see why she lived for the moments when she could return to feeling that way—she longed to be nothing more than a mindless orgasm-doll, pinned in perpetual bliss on her big brother’s cock.

Hungry but worn-out, Treyven pulled his baby sister’s long rosy nipple into his mouth and sucked on it the way a woman sucked on cock. The sensation triggered yet more clenches within his baby sister’s cunt, as though the two were hot-wired together. The more Treyven sucked and tongued her nipples, the harder Avalia’s cunt clenched and squeezed, orgasming around his fat, flaccid cock still rammed completely up inside her. He could smell her come now, that intoxicating fragrance she emitted only after she had orgasmed hard, and it invigorated him.

The potions and herbs Avalia took three times a day as a “proper princess” were to ensure that no matter how brutal a husband she was married off to she would—at least eventually—enjoy sex. That she had been married to her eldest brother—her perfect sexual and spiritual soul mate—meant that the incredible sex they would’ve had without the princess enhancements was magnified threefold.

Treyven sucked her nipples each in turn, slowing gently over the course of ten minutes until Avalia was no longer orgasmic with every breath or panting desperately for air. He kissed her languidly at long last, looking up into her face, crowned now by the glory of the rising sun. Each time they made love he swore it could not be better than the last time, and yet each time it seemed as though the sex was the best they’d ever had.

“Oh, baby sister,” Treyven murmured, kissing away the last of the orgasm-induced tears remaining on her freckled white cheeks. His flaccid cock was still buried eight inches inside her over-stimulated cunt, yet they were both too orgasmed-out to be aroused by it further. Still, it felt like the most perfect position in the world—to be deep inside his baby sister, his cock plugging all his come in her womb, but able still to kiss her lips and fondle her breasts. “You are utter perfection.”

Avalia shivered, an action only one step down from another orgasm. “T-Treyven,” she whispered and buried her face against the curve of his neck. “I love you so much.”

Sliding his hand under her luxurious golden hair, he stroked the small of her little back. “It will be like this always,” he whispered. “I will make them cast the magic to make it so. You will never age or grow again, my precious baby sister. You will always fit me this perfectly and our bodies will forever crave one another, aching to be joined like this, together, as they belong.”

“Yes,” she whispered, nodding and clinging to him. “I want to forever be your fourteen-year-old baby sister. I want to be big brother’s perfectly-sized fuckhole. I want to be your cocksheath, your kingvessel, your sistercunt, your cocksleeve.” She kissed his neck. “You must go to the magic council and convince them to make it so. I can’t bear the thought of growing any bigger or older and risk not housing your big fat cock in my baby cunt so perfectly. I never want to change, Treyven. I want to always make love like this.”

“We will, baby sister, we will.” He ducked his head down to capture her lips with his own, soothing her tongue-to-tongue. When he broke their intimate kiss, her eyes were dried. “This has given me more strength than any amount of studying ever could have. The prospect of losing this perfection is abhorrent. I will not leave that council meeting without insuring that the preservation spell is cast on you immediately.”

“Yes,” she whispered. “Yes. I can almost feel myself aging and growing bigger every second. We must hurry.” With considerably reluctance, she pushed to her knees again, her thighs shakily supporting her slight weight as she slowly, slowly extracted her narrow cunt from around her big brother’s fat, flaccid cock. “Ohhhh, so empty and cold,” she gasped when all eight inches finally popped out. “Hurry, hurry, we have to hurry.”

Treyven wanted to push Avalia down onto the bed, spread her legs and fill her empty cunt with his tongue and fingers until he could use his cock again. It took all his kingly concentration techniques to resist. “Go quickly and dress. We must not be late, and every moment you are unclothed is a temptation for me to ravish you all over again.”  
\--

They left only a short time later, seated side-by-side on a small carriage with only Jenelle as their guide. Although the sun was barely over the horizon by the time they left, it took most of the day to travel to where the magician’s council would be held. The harsh terrain of Haellion fell away as their cart bounced along dusty roads. Soon the reddish Haellion landscape grew spotted with wild yellow grass and white flowers. Before long, tall, thin grey trees began to appear, stretching up with out-stretched arms toward the sun. The plant life was nothing like the wild verdant greenery of Incastus, but the alien landscape was still beautiful and welcoming. 

As the sun began to sink into night, the ground transformed once more. Mountains rose up in the distance, purple and majestic in the growing twilight. Soft grass bloomed everywhere, swallowing up all but the most recent of cart tracks. The trees grew thicker and broader, until their silvery leaves blotted out the light of the moons.

Jenelle led the carriage to the edge of a glittering wood and there they dismounted.

Avalia was cold and sore from riding all day in such an ungilded carriage and only the endless council sessions in Haellion helped Treyven endure the ride.

“Is it very much further?” Avalia asked.

“Not very much.” Jenelle lit a lantern and disappeared between the trees, forcing the royal siblings to hurry after her.

There were a million things Treyven wanted to ask, but he had been instructed to limit his conversation until after the meeting.

After nearly ten minutes of walking through ever-darkening forest, they came across a small clearing. A warmth-less light glowed in the center, and around it sat a dozen or so figures, all dressed in the same sort of frock Jenelle wore. At a glance Treyven counted nine women and five men.

Without saying a word of instruction, Jenelle took a seat, filling in a gap that had obviously been left for her. There was one other gap, and Treyven made for it, beckoning Avalia to sit beside him once he settled on the cool grass.

“Lord Treyven.” The words came from one of the women. She was darker than the average Haellion and her hair had turned white, though she looked only about fifty. “We welcome you to the magician’s council. My name is Elara.”

“It is a pleasure to be here.”

“It is my understanding you have been attempting to learn our magic.”

Treyven nodded, but averted his eyes, staring at the grass before him. “With little success, though with extreme determination.”

“As I have heard.” Her eyes flickered off Treyven to look Avalia over. “And this is your sister-wife, is that correct?”

Treyven glanced to Avalia. “Yes.”

 

“She is more lovely than described. Melat Jenelle tells us you wish to have her preserved.”

Treyven felt his cock give a twitch of arousal and quickly quelled the interest. “That is also correct, and more important to me than anything in the world right now.”

“More important even than curing the plague destroying your homeland?”

Treyven took a deep breath, then nodded. “Yes. It is selfish and unjust, but I will not lie to you. The need to cure Incastus weighs heavily on me, it is true, but Avalia consumes my mind. Until she is preserved, I fear I may be unable to fully allow myself to concentrate on finding a cure.” He sighed. “Truthfully, I do not even know if a cure can be found. Avalia, on the other hand, can be preserved.” He lifted his gaze. “With your help, of course.”

“Of course. We would like to help you, My Lord, providing that you also help us.”

“Tell me your desires.”

“The council of the Melats meet in secret, Lord Treyven,” one of the men said. “It has been this way for nearly a hundred years, as our people and our magic has been pushed out of the cities by the governments against us.”

“Once we flourished in every city in Haellion,” another woman said. “Once there were Melat schools in every town.”

“Once,” Jenelle said, “Melats and Thelots worked together, hand-in-hand, and neither was myth or fantasy.”

“We will preserve your sister-wife for you, Lord Treyven,” Elara said, “on one condition.”

“Name it,” Treyven said, hardly daring to breathe. 

Elara nodded. “You must have children together, and so long as your descendants are on the throne of Haellion, the kingdom will provide funding for Melat schools. No longer will our people be forced to hide in the dark, afraid to practice in our homes. Our king and queen will welcome us. It will be the renaissance of magic in Haellion.”

Treyven held his breath. It was both more incredible a choice than he had anticipated her asking of him, and far less all at once. The money required to fund such schools would not be easy to come by, and changing public opinion on magic would not happen overnight. Yet, they were things he could do. And even more, she demanded children of them. It was hopelessly to keep his cock from twitching in approval at the scenario she painted for him—the children he would fill his sister’s womb with, and their descendants, would forever reign in Haellion, protected by their magic. That these magic users wanted him to procreate with his sister, in fact required it, endeared him to them enormously.

“I cannot change the minds of the public with regards to magic, but it will be allowed again. I will find funding for your schools. It will begin small, but you have my word, on my love for Avalia, that what you say shall come to pass if you do as I have asked.”

“It will be done,” Elara said, smiling softly. “With the power of the full council, and Jenelle guiding us, your sister-wife will never again age. We will require time and preparation to properly cast the spell, but it can be done. We shall begin the preparations, and as soon as we have official assurance that what you have promised will come to pass, we will begin the preservation.”

Treyven’s heart was pumping harder now. He wanted to leave and call a meeting now to lay the groundwork for the Melat school. “It will come to pass, thank you.” He bowed his head.

“Before we conclude this council, we wish to test your magic knowledge.” She raised her hand and a book suddenly descended from the warmth-less light in the center of the circle. It floated to Treyven, opened itself and settled on the grass before him. It was inscribed with all manner of magical writing.

“Ready the first paragraph to us, My Lord.”

The symbols danced and swam before Treyven’s eyes. He was painfully aware of Avalia’s proximity to him; her scent was intoxicating. The wavery light did not help his eyes discern the dots and curves of the symbols, either. “Retta vu aum lauta,” he began, slowly phonetically sounding each word out.

“Rauta,” Avalia whispered.

Surely enough, she was right. “Rauta,” Treyven corrected. “Sulamma tiz puillia aum . . . ch--”

“Shzvarizak,” Avalia said, effortlessly gliding over the complicated word. “It means ‘begotten.’” She touched her stomach lightly.

“Sh-shizzvar-i-zak,” Treyven repeated. “Su aupua lian coom.”

Avalia shivered in the cool night, her hardening nipples beginning to stand out unabashedly against her thin gauzy dress. “Su aupua lian coom,” she whispered. “Aum, aum, oom.”

Several of the gathered council glanced back and forth at each other, while other’s raised their eyebrows.

“Your sister reads well,” Elara said after letting Treyven hopelessly parse out a few more words.

“She has been helping me study,” he confessed. “I admit she is perhaps a better student than I am.”

“What is your age, child?” Elara asked, her eyes focused on Avalia. “You are a deal younger than your brother-husband, are you not?”

“I am fourteen for several months yet,” Avalia replied.

Several council members murmured to each other at her answered, but none of their words were distinct.

“You read well, Queen Avalia,” Elara noted. “Almost as though you understand the meaning of the words.”

“It isn’t all clear to me,” Avalia said, “but I do understand much of it. It’s . . . a very intense passage.”

“Indeed it is. That is not a book of magic you are reading, but a book of prophecy, written in times of antiquity. It foretold of a day when the world around Haellion would begin dying, and how it would be saved by the unlikely union of a foreign king and his sister-wife; how their intense bond, consummated despite the known taboos against such unions, would heal the world. The passage you are reading now depicts their wedding night.” Her eyes remained on Avalia. “Does it seem familiar?”

“No,” Avalia said. “Our wedding night was not at all like this,” she whispered, her cheeks flushed rose. “But it does remind me a little of . . . of how things are between us now.”

“Mmm.” Elara nodded. “You are aroused reading about it, and thinking about your brother.”

“Yes,” she whispered. 

“That is good. It was prophesized that you would, but there was some doubt that you enjoyed it. It seems whatever reservations you initially had have been assuaged.”

Avalia nodded. “Yes,” she repeated. “I live for his touch, now. I crave it every moment of every day; to feel him inside me, filling me. I . . .” She shook her head and looked down. “I have been assuaged.”

Treyven ached for her passionately in that moment. His beautiful, hungry baby sister. It was not the time, but before they began the long ride home in that rickety cart he would make sure to lay her down in the silver grass and feel and fill her under the moonlight, while the jurab bugs sang in the trees. “There is a prophecy about married siblings that will heal the world in your ancient texts?” he asked.

“You hold one such tomb in your hand, My Lord.”

It was absurd, but Treyven wanted to believe. “Do they have names, these historical siblings of yours?”

“She is called Ooma Coroo--the Eternal Queen,” Elara said. “And long have the theologians argued why. Now, I believe we know the answer. He is called Heasraine—Destroyer of the Dark. Their descendants are prophesized to reign for a thousand years in prosperity.”

“I believe you,” Treyven said. “Against all rational thought, I believe you. Perhaps because I want, more than anything, to live in a world that not only allows the union I have with my sister Avalia, but one that celebrates and welcomes it; one that will joyously welcome the birth of each child I put inside her, and adore the heirs they grow to become. I will be your Heasraine and with your help, Avalia shall become the Eternal Queen. Together we will destroy the darkness and bring forth new life to herald that thousand years of peace and prosperity. I swear it will be so.”

Around him, the gathered magicians all, together, said, “Iyalia oom. We swear it will be so.”


	7. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for the kudos/comments. It means so much to me that people are enjoying this story. Please keep them coming, even if they're anonymous! I love knowing people out there are reading this. I've also got a bunch of fanart of Avalia (solo and with Treyven) that people have drawn for me/I've commissioned (included an animated Avalia-sex flash animation ;9), if you're interested. You can see them linked at the bottom of my Hentai Foundry profile here: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/risque/profile

“You must realize they are attempting to swindle you, My Lord.”

Treyven sat at the head of the council, his carefully documented plans for the revival of Melat magic schools in Haellion drawn out and on display in the center of the room.  Wanting pure transparency he had held back no information when he made his presentation—he wanted, above all things else, for Avalia to be preserved as soon as possible and to that end he had made a deal to bring back Melat magic schools.  

Unfortunately, the presentation informing the council of that deal had not exactly gone to plan.

Not for the first time, Treyven countered.  “I believe they tell the truth.”

“You believe what you want to believe,” Dumaris said.  He was one of the more stout council members, and had never seen eye-to-eye with the foreign king.  “If you were in love with an ox they would have unearthed a magical, mystical tome that sanctified that!  They want to have a hand in the king’s pocket, and they will do whatever means necessary to get it!”

These were not arguments Treyven hadn’t already considered himself, and he remained unswayed. “You have seen a Thealot with your own eyes, Dumaris. Do you doubt still that magic exists?”

It was a dangerous question, as many powerful members of the council were now firmly on the side of belief in magic.  Dumaris had to be careful with his reply in order not to fall out of favor with them.  “We are not debating the existence of magic,” he skillfully protested.  “We are talking about you restructuring society to fulfill your incestuous sexual fantasies!”

Just the word alone made Treyven’s cock give a throb of desire, but he pushed the thought aside; now was hardly the time.  “Were they asking of me some terrible thing, I admit I would feel as you do.  This, however, I can see only as beneficial. I would be tempted to grant them a school even if they could not preserve Avalia.  I ask you—what harm can come of this?  We grant them a school and with their magical help, perhaps a cure for the plague can be found.  All other attempts to stop the sickness have failed.  We have already turned to a Thealot for help. Why not ask the Melats as well? They are even of your own people.”

“The Thealot might have been able to help, but you chased him away,” Dumaris briskly replied.  “And he did not want to build a magic academy.”

“He did not want to help for any reason.  There was no bargaining with him.  The Melats ask for a simple foundation; a small school.  For that they will preserve my sister-wife, and help research a cure for the plague.  Imagine a network of magic schools throughout the kingdom, with the brightest minds applying themselves toward finding a cure. Is that not worth at least trying?”

There was a murmur of discussion that rippled through the council. 

“They should offer such help without such personal promises,” another council member by the name of Geb said.  “It feels deceitful that they will only help in order to get personal gain.”

“They have no other course of action.  Our Kingdom has destroyed them as a people.  They managed to speak to me on this subject only because I came to them first with a personal request. That what they want in return is something that will benefit the whole world should be praised! They could be selfish and wish nothing more than gold!”

“And you would bankrupt the kingdom to satisfy your fetish.”

Treyven looked that speaker over.  He was an old man named Maks, missing teeth, with skin like ragged, unoiled leather.  “You have seen my wife, have you not?”  Treyven asked, looking the man directly in his dark eyes; they were old, but the cataracts had not yet blinded him.  “You have seen the silkcloth clinging to her youthful, ample curves; the way the merest hint of wind or touch of my hand on her thigh makes her nipples stand on end with arousal. You have watched the cloth ride up her milk white thigh, and thought of the taste and feel of the tantalizing flesh beyond. I have watched you.  I have watched you all. There is not a man among you who would not do what I am doing were Avalia yours, sister or not, and the option available to you.”

There was another uncomfortable murmur through the council chamber.  Perhaps there were some who would not go to Treyven’s extremes, but there were none who had not visually appreciated the blossoming beauty of the young queen and considered what she would be like if they were in Treyven’s place.  Certainly none truly objected to the act of preserving her body and beauty as she currently was, though some would not admit it.

A length, Maks cleared his phlegmy throat.  “You have no proof that the preservation spell will even work.”

“There is the woman Jenelle.  She has been preserved herself.”

“And she is an old woman likely full of lies.”

“She has worked in Haellion for fifty years. There are those who know her well and can attest that she has not been touched by time these last twenty years.”

“Some women hold to the bloom of youth longer than others,” Dumaris cut in.  “And many memories may be sweetened with enough coin.”

They were going around in circles.  “What difference does it make to you?  We will know within a year whether the preservation spell has worked. Either my sister-wife will soon show signs of continued growth as she enters her fifteenth year, or she will be halted.  We will have her measured every week if it pleases the council, and at the slightest variation in height or size, we shall raze the magician’s school to the ground.  And if in a year’s time it is verifiable that—with exception for pregnancy, which will happen—she is unchanged, we will allow them another school.”

“I have no objection to that,” Baravaria chimed in, ever loyal in public to his lord.

There was a murmur of assent throughout the chamber.

Seeing he was out numbered and fast losing ground, Dumaris grunted and grumbled.  “One year, then.  And she will be measured daily for variation.  Even the slightest growth in height or bosom shall render their school forfeit, and dismiss all talk of Melat magic use within the city walls forevermore.”

Treyven nodded.  He would write up literature for the council to approve of officially later, in which he would not make the failure so devastating, though his desire to preserve Avalia was so intense that he had no qualms about punishing the magic users if they were merely boasting to gain favor.  If they were telling the truth, on the other hand, he was more than willing to reward them until the end of time.  He would gladly be a pauper with his preserved Avalia by his side than a king otherwise.

“Then we are decided.  Let us break for a short recess before drawing up the proper documents to ratify this, and source funding for the first school.”

Kumat struck the hammer of reason, and the session broke.  Across the room, Treyven shot Baravaria a brilliant, exuberant smile.  
\--

“You know I don’t exactly approve myself,” Baravaria said as he and Treyven strolled through the dim sandstone hallway later that night, after all the documents had been drawn up and verified by lawyers.  “Your sister is beautiful, and I’ve no doubt you love her very much in her current state, but part of the brilliance of love and marriage is growing old together.  And the kingdom needs leaders, not a king and his eternal child-bride.”

“She will be preserved in body only, Baravaria. Her mind will continue to grow and be ever more remarkable.  I will be the old distinguished lord soon, with the most beautiful girl in the world on my arm; the envy of every other king.”  He chuckled, though Baravaria did not.  “I know you do not approve, neither of my need to preserve her nor of our union in general.  Your support nevertheless means a great deal to me, especially in the council chambers.  I know I can trust you, and I know that you will never falsely flatter me.  If in one year this falls apart, I will admit defeat and love my wife and grow old with her the way every other man does.  But if in a year there is verifiably no change, you must always be on my side with the future of Haellion.  The Melats will return and magic will flourish again.  I believe in the depths of my heart that this is the right course—that this is the future.” He was quiet a moment, the only sound their footsteps on the sandstone floor.  As they passed into the darkness between illuminating torches, Treyven lowered his voice and softly spoke.  “In the quiet, secret places deep in my heart, I almost believe that the plague has come in order to make us return to magic; to remember where we’ve come from.  I believe it is all interconnected.”

“And you believe the Melat’s prophecy is true.”

Treyven glanced at his friend and councilman seriously, but then nodded.  “It may be utterly vain and perhaps even insane, but I do.”  
\--

When he arrived in his bedroom chamber after his discussion with Baravaria, it was already quite late, so he was surprised to find Jenelle, Dystia and Elara in the sitting area with Avalia.  Immediately, Treyven assumed something was wrong, and hurried to his sister, but a simple smile from her alleviated most of his fears.

“What brings such a late meeting to our chamber tonight?”

Elara’s eyes were on Avalia.  “Do you wish to explain, or shall I?”

For all her newfound sexual enthusiasm, Avalia could still be painfully shy on the subject in public, and averted her eyes.  

Elara took that as permission to explain.  “In preparation for the preservation, we have tonight conducted a thorough examination.  As Dystia has been Her Majesty’s maidservant since she was first wed to King Numan, she is well acquainted with the queen’s growth, and has advised her with spells of healing, as well you know.”

“Yes.” He nodded his thanks to the often unappreciated woman.

“It is with Dystia’s knowledge that we have come to the realization that even with nightly healing spells your . . . very constant use has . . .” she sought for a delicate term, “ . . . somewhat stretched parts of the queen’s body.”  She smiled politely.  “If you are happy with things as they are, it is of no consequence.  However, your sister has expressed concerns, as she will be permanently preserved in this exact state and wants you to never tire of what her body has to offer you.  I have come to tell you that the human body is capable of remarkable regeneration, and with rest and several healing spells we can restore your sister-wife’s body considerably beyond what it is now.  After preservation in such a restored state, it would rarely again need healing spells or rest to recover or retighten as it does now; simply put, your sister would always, permanently have the body of an extremely tight, nearly virgin fourteen-year-old.”

Treyven’s cock was absolutely throbbing at Elara’s words. His eyes were on Avalia and her nipples had hardened as well, poking out against her thin dress so sharp it was almost as though she weren’t wearing anything at all.  Despite their intense arousal, both siblings kept perfectly still and polite.

“That is very much what I would like,” Treyven softly said.

“As your sister-wife wisely assumed.  The caveat, My Lord, is that in order to properly preserve her in the state you would most enjoy, she will need considerable rest from use.”  Elara fixed her gaze on Treyven until he finally looked at her instead of Avalia.  “Three months without use is the minimum I can recommend for optional results.  And, to prevent accidental reckless passions of lust or any self-use out of growing need, we would suggest letting the queen live with the Melat commune in the forest we met in for our council.  We would be best able to monitor her actions this way—keeping her hands bound if required to prevent self-use if her need to be filled grows too strong—as well as to further purify her body and prepare her for the preservation spell.”

Treyven’s heart was pounding.  Three months without using Avalia?!  His knees trembled at the thought.  They had gone three days at most since their marriage night, due only to extreme fatigue on Treyven’s part, and that had been difficult at best.  And yet he knew what Elara was saying made sense—Avalia would be preserved for all time in whatever state she was in when the spell was cast.  He definitely wanted her  as tight as possible versus all stretched out after a rough night in bed together.

Elara wasted no time in continuing.  “As time is of the essence if you wish to preserve her before her next birthday, I have already instructed your council to postpone all your events for tomorrow.  You should spend the next twelve hours using your sister as you see fit.  Jenelle and I will be nearby with various ointments and potions to help your endurance and stamina, as well as hydration. We want you to be very pleased and thoroughly satisfied by the end of your session. Then we will quietly take Avalia to a secluded, safe place quite far away for three months so there is no temptation.  Avalia has already agreed to this.  I need only your permission now before we administer you both with the first potions and spells and let you begin.”

It was all happening so quickly Treyven could hardly keep up.  He was being offered an incredible session with Avalia right now, but the cost was extraordinarily high.  He did not know how he would survive three months without using his sister, and knew that for her it would be even worse.  Treyven would not be banned from masturbation, or even taking a mistress.  Avalia would not be allowed anything of the sort; they were prepared to tie her hands if she grew crazed with need, and he knew she would, probably within the first week or two.

His cock was throbbing so hard thinking about Avalia, bound up after three months and desperate for a fucking that he knew his choice was made up for him already.  He needed to fuck her now, badly, and deal with the consequences of her being taken away later.  She was a brave girl and would endure the emptiness without him.  And she would be preserved in that state of deep, aching emptiness, crazed with three months of need to be deeply fucked and filled by her brother.  There was no better state for her to be preserved in than that, and deep down inside everyone in the room knew it.  

Avalia wanted nothing more than to be her brother’s eternally fourteen, perpetually aroused tight almost-virgin fuckhole, and that was what Treyven wished as well.  Jenelle and Dystia wanted what the king and queen and Melats wanted; Elara, Treyven suspected, was greatly aroused by the union of the siblings and for her own benefit as well as that of the others wanted to make their already insanely intense union as extremely pleasurable as possible for both of them. 

“Yes,” Treyven whispered, eyes riveted on his sweet baby sister’s full pink lips.  “Yes, you have my permission.  Twelve hours non-stop now, and then three months apart, so she can be as sweet and tight and in need of filling as possible when you finally cast the spell.”

Avalia’s eyes were shining, full of love and light as she gazed up at Treyven. She smiled and nodded, pleased.  “Thank you.”  
\--

The potions were sweet tasting and thick, not at all Treyven’s idea of tasty, but he felt their effects almost immediately. His cock was already hardening, but he felt the blood beginning to pump faster as soon as he drank the potion.

“My Lord, I was instructed to give you this,” Dystia said, holding a tray up for him. On a delicate little red pillow there was a small loop of leather with a simple latch on one end.

Treyven recognized it immediately as a cock ring and took it with a smile. “Thank you.” Unmindful of the woman’s presence, he removed his boots and slipped his trousers down, freeing his growing cock.  Before it got fully erect, Treyven quickly slipped the cock ring on, adjusting it so it fit snuggly, allowing him to grow, but not to easily lose his growth.

Avalia watched him, mesmerized. 

“This will keep my cock harder longer,” he explained, stepping forward to cup her delicate, soft face in his hand, “and make my orgasm stronger when I finally come.” He bent and kissed her lingeringly, shivering as his sister’s tongue hungrily dove in and out of his mouth, tasting him until her passions were fully unleashed.

“Squeeze my nipples,” Avalia begged, gasping as she broke from the kiss.  “Pinch and rub them through the silk!”

Treyven obeyed, rolling his baby sister’s long, hard nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, a thin gauzy layer of silk between them.

She gasped and shuddered at the feeling, and returned to kissing him as he squeezed and pinched and stroked her hard, inch-long nipples.  “Ohhhh!” She reached down as she kissed him, groping for his cock. When she found it, she broke away from kissing to stare down at the gorgeous swollen flesh in her hands.  “I still can’t believe I can fit something this big inside of my little body,” she whispered, stroking him softly.  “All the way to here.” She gently cupped his balls, her deft little fingers by now clever with how he liked to be manipulated and fondled.  “The whole length of my brother’s cock buried deep inside his sister’s virgin body . . .”

“Oh, Avalia.”  It was extremely hard not to force her down on the couch and mount her right then and there; she would have let him, he knew. She was long since not a virgin, but they both enjoyed saying the word; aroused by acting almost as though she was. With the preservation spells, she would almost be one again by the time he took her after the spell was cast.

“Three months,” she whispered, ghosting her fingers lovingly over his cock. “I don’t know if I can do it.  I’ll go insane.” She released his cock with one of her hands to rub and pinch at her nipples until Treyven started doing it for her again.

“You will be my brave baby sister and endure,” Treyven said, pinching the base of her nipples firmly, squeezing them in a way that opened the ducts that would one day produce milk.  Pinching those ducts open and closed now made Avalia gasp and writhe in pleasure.  “You will suffer so much emptiness, but the reward at the end of those three months will be worth it.” He bent and sucked her nipples through the luxurious silk fabric, making her shudder with miniature orgasms. 

“Ohhh, my pussy is so hungry,” she gasped as she shivered, stroking Treyven’s hair as he suckled her through her gown.  “It’s clenching open and closed so hard each time you, ohhhhh.” She shuddered again.  “My little pussy wants so badly to be sucking big brother’s cock like big brother sucks his baby sister’s breasts.”

Treyven’s cock was drooling precome all over Avalia’s thigh, and he delighted in pressing the hot flesh against her cool skin, rubbing enough to pleasure himself, but not enough to get off. “A mirror,” he called, pausing a moment from his sucking to admire the way Avalia’s nipples stood out against the wet fabric.  “Bring me a mirror!”

Wordlessly Dystia quickly obeyed, returning with a tray-sized mirror within moments. 

Treyven didn’t need to tell Avalia his mind. She gathered up her silk skirt and, once Treyven had laid the mirror on the bed, she straddled it and squatted down close, to allow her husband-brother the perfect view of her clenching, hungry baby pussy as it tried in vain to milk a cock that wasn’t there.  “Look at it,” Avalia breathed as Treyven returned to hungrily, greedily suckling his baby sister’s nipples.  “Look at your baby sister’s pussy clench and open for you, ohhhh,” she shuddered hard as Treyven nibbled on her tender, sensitive breasts.  She spread her legs further, squatting down over the mirror. She was so wet her juices began dripping onto the reflective surface.  

“Ohhh, look at it open,” she gasped, and in the mirror her tiny little cunt opened wide, revealing the deep pink velvety depths within.  “It’s so small,” she whispered, mesmerized by the sight of her own cunt.  “Big brother stretches it so much, fills it completely when he forces his big manly cock inside.” She shivered hard.  “Fucks his baby sister so hard, so deep, all the way, all of his inches forced inside his little baby sister’s v-virgin pussy.” She clutched Treyven’s shoulders, gasping hard now, her pussy passionately clutching and massaging empty air.

“You want it,” Treyven whispered, his mouth still pressed against her hard long nipples. “You want it so bad now; to sit and bounce up and down on your big brother’s cock; to feel it force your virgin walls apart, over and over again. You want to ride your brother’s cock all night long, to feel his come-filled balls kiss your ass as he buries himself deep inside your sweet, innocent little fourteen-year-old body before exploding his come there, in your tightest, most secret inner core.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Avalia chanted, her teeth chattering, her pussy on the mirror convulsing crazily.  “Fuck it, force it, fill me, Treyven, big brother!  Slam your cock into my baby pussy!  Don’t ever stop forcing me to take your whole cock length inside my baby pussy, big brother! Force my too-small pussy to swallow every inch of big brother’s cock!!”

“Gods, Avalia!” He pushed her backward, away from the mirror, so she fell onto the bed on her back. 

Her legs went up immediately, spread open wide, exactly in the way she knew he liked her best.  

His cock in its ring was harder and thicker than she’d ever felt, and he took her roughly with no prep, causing her to scream like she had on their wedding night.

He forced her to take it, thrusting wildly, passionately, absolutely stretching her narrow virgin walls apart over and over as he frantically drove his cock in and out of her tight, vibrating virgin orifice. 

Soon she was thriving off the pain she felt in being forced to swallow a cock that was too big for her tiny little body. He would make her adapt to it; to house his massiveness and she lived for this. She existed solely now for the moments when her brother would roughly take her like this, and remove her choices from her, forcing her to be his willing sex slave, demanding her little cunt swallow up his cock and seed. Avalia thrived off of being forced to pleasure her brother; absolutely loved it, and in proof her orgasms came fast and hard.

Treyven plundered her cunt as she shuddered through her orgasms, her little pussy clenching down, trying to milk his cock dry, but the cock ring held Treyven back. He forced her legs up and just kept fucking her, driving through her quivering, clenching cunt until Avalia was crying out in unbridled pleasured pain, one orgasm starting off before the previous one had finished. Her little body spasmed uncontrollably beneath him, unable to endure the intensity.

“T-t-treyven!!!” Avalia cried, her teeth chattering, her cunt clenching, her body quaking and trembling. Her beautiful blue eyes rolled back in her head as she succumbed to the pleasure of being her brother’s fuckhole sex slave. She spasmed hard, jerking her hips up and down as best she could while she rode the overwhelming typhoon of orgasms that her brother was forcing upon her.

“In your cunt, your baby cunt, your little fourteen year old virgin pussy, swallowing up you big brother’s cock, all the way!” Treyven cried, slamming his blood-engorged cock deep inside his sister over and over again.  “All of it!” he yelled, burying himself up to the balls inside her quivering cunt.  “All of your big brother’s cock inside your tiny body!” He fiercely thrust his hips harder into her, trying to force even more of himself inside his sister. The tension from the cock ring not letting him explode was exquisite.  “Avalia, my sister, my baby sister, my little fourteen-year-old virgin baby sister, housing my cock in her cunt, sucking it with her pussy, squeezing, clenching, orgasming, deep inside, I can feel you loving my cock, pulsing around it, drawing it inside you.”

“Ahhhhhhh!!!” Avalia screamed, shuddering hard with her continued orgasms, coming harder and harder from Treyven’s words alone.

He bent and kissed her with his cock buried fully inside her, his heavy, come-filled balls pressed against her tight little ass. He forced his tongue in her gasping mouth and while he kissed and fucked his baby sister, he let his hands reach down and pinch and roll her hard nipples through the sensuous silk of her dress.

Avalia was a slave to her orgasms, unable to move, to cry out, to kiss back or protest as everything Treyven did made her orgasm harder and faster, over and over.  The orgasms made her too-small pussy clench and massage her brother’s cock even more, pleasuring him without her conscious attempts. Her eyes were glassy with pleasured insanity, her body thrumming, perfectly in tune with the movements of her brother. Every breath she took stimulated the huge cock housed inside her little body, sending another ripple of pleasure-pain orgasms through her.

And through it all Treyven never stopped fucking her.  The room was filled with the slap-slap-slap of his skin against hers, and the sensual, wet sound of her extra-wet pussy swallowing up her big brother’s plundering cock, over and over and over again. He was a tireless pump, working endlessly inside her, his muscular, powerful thighs and the potions and herbs allowing him to piston in and out of her little body without fatigue. 

This was how life was meant to be lived, and Treyven knew it.  Looking down at his beautiful baby sister, her face contorted with the throes of ecstasy, he knew he was in the right. He was justified in risking everything to preserve her like this.  After experiencing sexual fulfillment with her in this way, life would not be worth living if she were to change; if they could not reach this level of pleasure again. This was worth it all; this was worth lives; worth kingdoms. This was worth everything.  Treyven would give it all up so long as he could keep Avalia like this, forever, and he knew, too, that his little baby sister was one-hundred percent in agreement.  She wanted this even more than he did; to forever be her brother’s too-small fuckhole, force-stretched to be filled and fucked every moment of every day; to be held in this perfect perpetual state of orgasmic bliss, her brother’s cock furiously working itself in and out of her too-small cunt, filling her womb with his seed.

This was perfection; the universe might as well have been created for the sole purpose of bringing brother and sister into existence so they could fuck each other into eternity.

“Ohhh, my sister, my perfect baby sister,” Treyven gasped, sweat standing out on his back as he felt the tension to come inside her reaching critical mass.  “My sister, my soulmate, my love, oh. Take it, take it; take your brother’s cock, all of it, all the way inside your clenching virgin pussy, ohhhhhh, Avalia! Yes! Take it! You love it! Being fucked by your big brother! Your husband!  Feeling his cock force your walls open, thrusting deep inside your cunt, all the way inside, all the way!!”

“Nghhhhhaaaaah!!!!” Avalia, half-insane, screamed as another even more massive orgasm exploded over her. She shook so passionately the bed rattled against the wall. Her hungry baby pussy clenched down harder and harder on the huge invading cock thrusting in and out of it.

Treyven bent over her like a wild animal, a red hot love-fury gripping him as he picked up the tempo even more, drilling his cock in and out of her so fast he began to see spots.  His entire body tensed up, his legs and abs especially, locking him into this position; a living, breathing fucking machine.  He was dimly aware of Dystia nearby, watching in open astonishment. The cock ring let Treyven reach near superhuman levels of prowness, destroying his baby sister’s little cunt with the ferocity of his thrusts.

“Gonna flood your cunt,” Treyven shouted. “Flood your cunt with your brother’s come, swallow it up, all of it, every drop, deep inside your womb, baby sister, swallow your brother’s come! Take it all, deep inside, take it all! Deep! Now!!!!” He reached back and flipped the little latch on the cock ring, letting the loop of leather fall away.

Suddenly the blood and come rushed in, tingling white-hot, and Treyven cried out as his orgasm was unleashed, a flood breaking a dam and destroying the river banks in the process. He unloaded into Avalia such a torrent that he could feel his cock forcing it deeper inside her, through her sweet, sealed cervix. He shook hard, wild, throwing his head back and almost roaring as he continued to blast seed inside her, the potions and magic enhancing and intensifying everything.

Through it all brave little Avalia continued orgasming, her eyes open and love-crazed as she felt her brother begin to come inside.  Her flat belly even distended slightly as he filled her with so much seed.  Her mouth open to chant his name, but all that came out were gasps and orgasmic moans.  
      
“My sister, my sister, my cum vessel hungry, baby sister, inside her cunt, all of my come, deep inside her womb, filling her, my sister, ohhhh.” Treyven shuddered hard, still spurting inside her, though at last his strokes began to slow. She still milked his cock with her clever vaginal muscles, her very overstuffed pussy stroking and massaging, drawing out thick creamy ropes of her brother’s come deep inside her cunt.

Even after Treyven finished, Avalia continued shuddering through orgasm after orgasm. She was in that perpetual place where she was hypersensitive to everything, and each movement and breath she took sent ripples of pleasure through her, turning into orgasm cascades.  Treyven cock filled her up completely, overstuffed her with come, and her body struggled to keep him so contained, and kept orgasming to mask the pain she’d otherwise feel housing so huge a cock in her tiny hole.

Treyven delighted in watching her like this, lost in a sea of orgasmic bliss. He kissed her lax mouth several times, but she was too far gone to respond to him.  How he would survive three months without her, he could not fathom.

“Oh, sweet baby Avalia.”  He pinched her nipples gently through the silk of the dress she still wore, groaning softly as that sent a chain reaction of orgasms through her, which in turn made her pussy milk his fat, flaccid cock some more.  He was almost too sensitive now, and, with much regret, began to slowly pull out of her. He held her legs up as he did and let out a very appreciative moan when he finally saw the gaping chasm his cock left in her little cunt, and the river of come he’d deposited inside her.  How he longed for the preservation that would prevent her from stretching out like this.

“Ohhhhhhh,” Avalia gasped.  “So empty, my hole.”

“Not for long,” Treyven reassured her with a kiss.  “We have many hours yet left.”  

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work-in-progress. Any and all kudos, comments and encouragement are very much appreciated.


End file.
